Miserable at Best
by PinkblurAmy
Summary: Sonic Amy and Tails have been best friends since kindergarten and are now in 11th grade.One month ago, Sonic came face to face with the most prettiest girl in school, Sally Acorn. Sonic immediately falls head over heels for her. But, Amy has always loved Sonic since they met. How will she take it? Rated T for some strong language. Minor Sonally, mostly Sonamy.
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything besides the story plot. The rest belongs to Sega and the Sonic Team**

**(A/N:) I thought of this idea and decided to start a new story, yup thats it. so here it goes:**

* * *

**X**

Walking to his locker, A blue hedgehog waved to his friends, oblivious of the girls' dreamy stares or the envious glares of guys. He was a 6 foot tall hedgehog with slicked back quills and could move with incredible speeds. he was wearing blue jeans and a white polo shirt.

Once at his locker, his best friend came up to him and asked, "Hey Sonic, how was your winter break?"

Sonic turned to see a Yellow-Orange kitsune. He smiled at his best friend and ruffled his fur atop his head, "Great, Tails, but I think my mom gave me too much food to eat at Christmas dinner...I'm still stuffed."

They both laughed. When their laughter died down, Sonic spotted Knuckles the Echidna walking through the doors.

"HEY KNUKIE!" he waved him over to them. Knuckles boiled with anger. He looked really tired, bags under his eyes and all. His hair was a little messy in some spots. He briskly walked over to the pair.

"Don't call me Knukie..." he glared at the blue speedster.

Sonic let out a loud laugh, "you look horrible!"

Tails elbowed Sonic in the gut and turned to Knuckles, "Sorry for his attitude Knuckles, he didn't really mean it," he looked over to the Blue hedgehog, "Right Sonic?"

He immediately stopped laughing and saluted, "Sir yes sir!"

Tails rolled his eyes, "that was stupid..so what with the hair and stuff?" Tails motioned to his messy hair.

"Well my mom thought it was okay to host a family party that lasted till midnight when she knew I had school the next day."

"Hah, that is amusing." Sonic laughed.

"Man you have got to stop making fun of him Sonic, he is going to fuse!" Tails sternly looked at him.

"If you don't mind," knuckles butted in, "I would like to find my girlfriend before the bell rings."

"Ah, right, Rouge. Well see ya later?" Sonic asked.

"Sure pipsqueak." he said before walking off.

"I am definitely not a pipsqueak!" sonic retorted. He spotted a pink hedgehog heading to her locker. He smirked and called her name, "Hey Amy! Over here!"

She turned her head, her quills swaying to the side, "Oh hey Sonic!"

Amy finished putting her stuff in her locker then ran over to him, giving him a big hug.

"Hey Amy take it easy, hah." Sonic and Amy have been best friends since kindergarten. That was the time when Sonic also met Tails not long after, soon enough they all become very close. They always came over to each others houses and watched movies every Friday night. It became a routine, every week someone would pick out a different movie for them to watch. The tradition lasted till now, 11th grade.

"I wish Winter break wasn't over! I just want to sit down with some hot chocolate and drink that warm chocolatey goodness...yum." Amy daydreamed.

"Oh I would give anything to do that right now..." Tails agreed. They laughed and Cream came skipping up to them.

"Hey Amy, Sonic, Miles." She turned to her locker and put away some of her books.

"For the last time, just call me Tails, Cream." Tails smiled at the cream colored rabbit.

"Okay whatever you say, _Tails." _She stuck her tongue out at him.

Amy turned towards Cream and asked, "How was your Winter break?"

"Well I went to the beach and it was really warm there. Coming back here makes me miss the warmth more than ever!" They laughed.

"I know it always gets cold here in Station Square." Tails mentioned.

"I better get going, I have to meet Blaze, See ya!" Cream started to walk off but froze. She quickly turned back and hugged Tails tightly then sped off before he could say anything, leaving a bright red Tails behind.

"What was that for?" Tails questioned.

"She probably likes you, she didn't give me a hug like usual..." Amy answered.

"Yeah and she never gives me a hug.." Sonic added in.

Tails turned redder (if that was even possible...) and Sonic and Amy laughed at his red face.

"Awww...looks like someone has a crush on a certain rabbit I know." Amy smirked at Tails.

"No I don't!" Tails hushed them.

"Mm-hm.." Sonic ignored Tails and turned the other way.

Sonic caught his gaze on someone who had just arrived through the doors. She was a brown Chipmunk/squirrel with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a blue tube top and ripped skinny jeans. She was the prettiest and nicest girl in school. Sally Acorn.

Sonic was so lost in his gaze that he didn't hear Amy trying to get his attention. Man he had it bad for that girl.

"Sonic! Earth to hedgehog, you read me?" Amy waved her hand in front of the star struck hedgehog, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh?" Sonic looked at Amy.

"let me guess you were checking out Sally again?" she looked at her then back to Sonic.

"Y-Yeah.." He smirked.

"I see.." Her ears drooped.

"She's the one, Ames. Sal's perfect..." He gazed longingly at her.

She rolled her emerald eyes, trying to hide her disappointment, "Sonic, you just met her one month ago and you already got the hots for her?"

He looked at her and said defensively, "We talk all of the time."

"Yeah, that's why I _always _see the two of you together."

"Hey Ames, do you know what?"

"What?"

"Shut your trap."

She Stuck her tongue out at him and talked to both of them, "Are we still on for Friday, Movie night?"

Tails nodded "Yup!" he noticed Sonic wasn't paying attention so he nudged him, sending him a warning glare.

Sonic grunted, "Of course.."

"Alright, we meet up after school at the usual spot and go to your house for movie night okay Sonic?"

As if Sonic didn't listen, he walked over to sally and started a conversation with her, "Hey Sal!"

"Hey Sonic! How are you?" She asked, a blush on her cheeks starting to form.

"Better now that you are here." He smiled at her making her blush more, she tried to hide it but it was no use.

"Thanks.." She pulled her books closer to her chest.

"So, I was thinking maybe you wanted to join me and my friends for a movie Friday night at my house." he asked, running a hand through his blue quills.

"S-Sure!" Sally inched closer to him, "Walk me to class?"

He responded with a nod.

Amy watched from a distance, whimpering. She hated seeing them do this. She had nothing against Sally, they actually used to be great friends, its just she wish she had whatever she had that made Sonic swoon over her.

They have only known each other for a month and Sonic was already infatuated. She has tried 12 years to even get him to fall in love with her, and no luck. But Sally took only one month. One freaking month.

She watched them walk off, then Sally laugh at whatever sonic said. An empty feeling washed over her and Tails patted her shoulder.

"Lets go to class." he motioned for them to go.

Amy took one glance back at Sally and Sonic. He couldn't even see that she was standing right beside him. To him, they were just...friends.

Amy, on the other hand, loved him unconditionally.

* * *

**So…what do you guys think? R&R PLEASE! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 Trying to Get Over You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything besides the story plot. The rest belongs to Sega and the Sonic Team**

* * *

(Amy's POV)

I tried to keep my mind off of the thought of Sonic and Sally together, but my mind keeps whirling back. I see couples all around me, holding hands. It's like they are taunting me. I growled under my breath as I got frustrated with myself.

"You okay Amy?" I turned my attention to Tails. I forgot he was even next to me.

I put on a fake smile and nodded, "I am fine!"

He gave me the Don't-you-lie-to-me look. Seems like he didn't buy it.

"Come on; is it about Sonic and sally?"

"Bingo." I responded dully. "I wish he could see what was right in front of him...he doesn't realize how I feel."

"Not to dampen the mood but, if you told him before, he could have developed feelings for you." Tails rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, I just don't want to ruin our friendship..."

It became quiet again.

We got to class and I sighed. English.

I walked to the middle row and sat down. Here comes another tiresome day of high school.

I want to find the person who invented school and kidnap him /her. I could tape them to a chair and make him/her get lectured for hours and hours on end with their eyes taped open. Yes, yes, that would teach them a lesson.

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder with their pen. I sharply turned around to be face to face with the most popular boy in school, Drake the fox. He was a grey fox and had crystal blue eyes. He was wearing ripped jeans that were pulled down a bit, showing his boxers and a red t-shirt. I had to admit he was pretty hot, but he wasn't my type.

"Yes?" I asked.

He smirked, "Hey, I was wondering, does Sonic really like Sally?"

Really? Did someone already have to mention his name?

"Yes…" my throat started to burn as I tried to fight back tears, "It seems they share mutual feelings."

He visibly tensed up as I said this, "Oh…"

"Why do you ask?" he looked at me and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well I was going to ask her out, but seeing as the rumors were true, I guess I don't stand a chance." I widened my eyes. I am not the only one who is going through this.

"I know exactly how you feel."

"Alright class, take your seats!" the brown chipmunk announced at the front of the class. Some of the students who were sitting on the tables took their seats and braced themselves for the long lecture that we were going to get.

Mr. Brancato always gave the longest lectures and always cracked the most stupidest jokes that no one got besides himself. Then when no one got the joke, he would try to explain it. I mean seriously, no one gets those jokes from the 1800's...so just drop it.

We started off by doing practice tests for the exams coming up. Oh joy.

I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes and glanced at the clock, okay only 2 minutes left of class then I can get out of here!

I doodled a bit on the corner of my page to pass time. I glanced at the clock and tapped my pencil impatiently on the desk just as the bell rang. Phew, saved by the bell. I walked out of the classroom and headed straight to Spanish, not waiting for Tails.

And just to my luck I spotted them in the hall, walking together. Sonic and Sally. They both had that look in their eyes. That look that told anyone around them that they were in love.

Why can't he look at me like that? A wave of oppression washed over me as they passed. Sonic didn't even notice me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sonic~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Normal POV)

Sonic waved to Sally as she walked in the other direction. He sighed dreamily and started to walk to his next class, Spanish.

While walking Sonic caught his thoughts wandering to Sally again. He couldn't get her out of his head. Her smile, the way she walks, her stunning blue eyes. She was perfect.

But perfect seemed like an understatement to him. She was more than that. She was bewildering.

All his thoughts came to a halt when he arrived at class. He walked in and took his favorite seat, far right corner next to the window. He placed his backpack down and laid back in his seat, waiting for instructions.

He heard someone sit down behind him and his ear twitched knowing well who she was. He turned to see Amy Rose.

"Hey Ames." He smirked at her.

She tried to hide the disappointment that was building up inside her as she spoke, "Hey…"

"You okay? You seem glum." He placed his hand on hers. A warm sensation crept through her. She wondered if he felt it too, or if she was just imagining it.

She tried to make this last, seeing how this was the closest thing she was going to get to being romantic with him.

"You really like her don't you…" He took his hand off of hers, the sensation fading away.

He snorted, "Of course, what is not to like about her? She is pretty, no more like beautiful and-"

Amy stopped listening trying to block out the great stuff he said about her. Right then she realized how harsh it is being on a one-sided love story. It hurts to think that he would never share the same feelings that she did with him. Ever.

She put on one of her fake smiles, "If you like her so much, then don't tell me all this, tell her."

Sonic was about to answer when the teacher started the lesson.

Amy's smile faltered when he turned around. She didn't want to grieve over this so much. She didn't know it would hurt this much. They would never share mutual feelings. This didn't turn out like her happy ending was planned. But…it was the truth, and that is the way it was supposed to be, right?

* * *

**Here it is! I know its kind of short but hey, stick with me.**

**I don't know why but somehow I accidentally put chapter 1 up twice. So sorry if you guys got the notification.**


	3. Chapter 3 Truly Invisible

Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything besides drake and the story plot. The rest belongs to Sega and the Sonic Team**

**If there is one thing I suck at, is updating frequently. I am sorry for the really late update but, hey...I had finals. Tomorrow is our last day of school and I had lots of tests and stuff this past week.**

**Thank you to 4everLucky18, Princesslove90, DeepDarkMysterious112, Mermain123, and Sonamyjewelkatefan for reviewing!**

**Oh enough of me blabbering, lets get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria looking for one particular person, Drake. I searched each table for him. Then my eyes lied upon the grey wolf and I smiled, I walked over to his table and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Drake, mind if I have a word with you?" I could feel the eyes of all the popular kids on me and my confidence boost that I had a few minutes ago, faded.

He looked at his friends then back at me, "Sure."

He got up and followed me to a quiet spot where we could chat, "What's up?" he asked.

"You like Sally right?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that earlier?" He questioned.

"I know, I know, its just that since I like Sonic also, maybe we can get them, you know...jealous." I suggested, letting my eyes fall to the ground.

"Oh I don't know..." he trailed off, knowing what I was getting at.

"Come on! Its only for one week." I looked at him my eyes pleading for him to accept. He let a sigh escape his lips.

"Okay but only for one week, then back to being friends." He huffed.

My eyes lit up with faith as I leaped on him, "THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

He muffled something that I couldn't make out. I quickly let him go, since I was probably squeezing the oxygen out of him.

"Thanks..." his chest heaved, trying to take back the oxygen that he lost.

I shot a glance at him, "So should we start now, or..."

He smiled and put his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Ill take that as a yes." I winked at him, "So lest try to spread word first, so that they get the idea."

He chuckled, "I think one of them already knows..." he pointed in the other direction where I saw Sonic giving me a questioning glance. I grimaced.

I smiled sheepishly at him and gave a wimpy wave. He looked from drake to me and eventually warmed up and gave us his heart-fluttering smile that made all women swoon. I could have fainted right there just thinking about him.

(Tails' POV)

Happily walking into the cafeteria, I sat at our usual spot, near the line of lockers and next to the windows. I liked to sit near windows because they were like picture frames, giving you a glimpse of the outside world. Sunlight bathing the grass, giving it a warm glow, it was breathtaking and true nature.

I waited patiently for the gang to show up. "Waiting for someone?" a soft voice asked. I turned to see Cream looking down at me. My heart fluttered with excitement. Whoa whoa hold your horses, you don't want to blow any chances of being with her so keep cool...

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, please have a seat."

She smiled and skipped to her seat over on the other side. My ears drooped...I wanted to sit next to her..

It suddenly got awkward, oh no, just like I didn't want to happen. I tried to look around for anything to talk about when there; across the cafeteria was Amy with...Drake?

Why would she be with Drake? And especially why is he holding her waist? Are they...no I thought she loved Sonic.

"What you looking at?" Cream asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh nothing..." I smiled, hiding my confusion. I didn't want her know just case.

"If you say so." She took a small bite from her sandwich.

I felt someone slide in next to me. I tilted my head and saw Sonic with Sally. I felt a slight pang of annoyance seeing that he brought her over here. I know that Amy will be irritated when she sees them together. Or maybe Drake and Amy are together and she got over Sonic. If she did, that was the quickest I've seen her get over things as heartbreaking as this.

"I thought I would bring Sally over for today, you all know her right?" Sonic asked us.

I nodded, "yeah we know Sally."

"Hello Sally!" Cream flashed her pearly white teeth. She started small talk with her and I noticed Amy and Drake were walking over here as we speak. Panic was evident in my eyes, this will not turn out good...

As she approached, her eyes drifted to Sally next to Sonic and she closed her eyes tightly. I could tell that she was still hurt. So then...why is she with Drake?

"Hey guys, is it okay if Drake sits with us?" She examined the scene in-front of her. Her eyes were gleaming with passion as they landed upon Sonic.

Sonic was the one to speak up, "Sure!" he responded, his eyes never leaving the brown Squirrel. It was like whenever she tried to show affection to him, he would be oblivious to it.

Wow Sonic, you are pretty coldhearted.

I sat there sulking in the tension of the conversation. Sally and Cream stopped their conversation as Drake and Amy sat down together.

Is it just me or do I sense something fishy going on between the two?

(Amy's POV)

Once we sat down, I leaned and whispered into Drake's ear, "It's not working..."

His eyes fell to the ground, "I can see."

"So, guys Sally and I have an announcement to make." Sonic smiled as he took Sally's hand in his. She blushed as he looked in her eyes.

Sally spoke this time, "Me and Sonic are going out."

My heart sunk as my face went completely pale. I looked at drake and it seemed that he was in the same situation.

'Already?' I felt my throat clench and I griped my seat tight, fighting back tears. I didn't want anyone see me cry.

This can't be happening...I must be having a sick, twisted nightmare! This whole school day has been a nightmare!

An incredulous look was on my face as my friends gave their congratulations. Sonic looked so..happy. Tails gave me a sympathetic look but I ignored it, too shocked for any pity.

I raised from my seat, making it fall as I stood, "I have to go now..."

"Why?" Cream's soft voice asked. I looked at her then the rest of the group. They were gawking at me.

"I don't feel well...bye." and with that said, I took off, finally letting the damn break that was holding back tears. I placed my hand over my mouth and ran in the bathroom, feeling like I would be sick.

So this is what it feels like being heartbroken. You are so hurt, you can't even stand straight, then you feel sick. I looked at my reflection and saw myself looking back at me. Frustrated, I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with water.

I glanced back up at the mirror hoping I could be different, but the same person stared back at me.

I knew this would end up in tears...

* * *

**Done! yayayayayyy!. Finally! I hoped you liked it, I spent my free time writing little bits of it. then it came to this. not my best chapter but hey, remember, I'm new to this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Movie Night

**Disclaimer!: I do not own anything, besides the story plot and Drake the fox. The rest belongs to Sega and Sonic Team**

* * *

(Amy's POV)

Movie night came up faster than I intended it to. I really didn't want to far Sonic again. It was hard enough (trying) avoiding him in school, She didn't want to full out confront him, then have to sit next to him for 2 hours watching a movie.

I have to go though. Ugh, fine. I will go, but only to save our friendship! Man I am making such a big commitment...he owes me big time!

I walked into my bathroom and freshened up, washing my face, brushing my teeth, brushing hair, make up, ect. I put on a baggy grey sweater and jeans. I slipped on my fuzzy boots and scribbled a quick note to my mom, telling her where I will be, but she probably already knows. My mom has long hour shifts. She leaves at 9 in the morning and comes back at 9 in the evening. It's worth it because we can pay all the expenses for a roof over our heads.

I sighed as I headed out the door with a scowl plastered on my face. I walked down the street for a bit before a particular white house cane into view. It was a decent house, 3 stories, large space around it, all that. All the details that a normal house would have.

I came across the sidewalk and walked up to the door, hesitating. I paced around second guessing if I should just turn around and pretend like I forgot about the movie night or go in there and let it be in a very awkward environment.

I rubbed my hands together for warmth. Okay all or nothing...

I knocked on the door, rather weakly. But eventually, I heard footsteps coming up to the door. I gulped and I felt light headed. The locks clicked and the door opened up to reveal Sonics mom, Aleena. I smiled at her.

"Oh Amy come in dear, it must be freezing out there." she stepped to the side, allowing Amy to enter. Amy thanked Sonic's mom.

"Is tails here yet?" I asked.

"Yes, he is upstairs with sonic and Sally." she smiled at me.

I froze and my smile faltered, "Sally is here?"

Aleena laughed a bit, "Yeah, sonic is dating her, surprising isn't it? To be honest I thought he would date you if anyone."

I blushed a bit but that didn't stop that aching pain in my chest. He brought Sally here...

"So, are you going to join them for movie night?" she asked.

I snapped out of it and smiled, "No I just came over, to um...ask tails for the English notes. I would like to stay but I have a couple of tests coming up. I guess since Tails is busy, I can get the notes later." I explained, hoping she would play along with it.

She gave me a questionably gaze, but then smiled, "Oh that's okay."

I nodded and walked towards the door. Just as I was going to walk through the door way, Aleena stopped me.

"Amy dear, if you ever need someone to talk to, I am here for you. You are like the daughter I never had, I care about you, you hear?" she smiled warmly at me with a hand placed on my shoulder.

I smiled for real this time, "thanks Aleena, it's really sweet of you to say that."

I hugged her before walking down the pavement and down the sidewalk. I thought over about what has just happened. I started to feel tears sting my eyes. I had pushed the thought of Sally and sonic together to the side for so long, that when I heard about it not too long ago, the pain came back altogether.

I looked in front of me and noticed I was already at my driveway. Wow, I walk fast.

**X**

(Sonic's POV)

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. Oh come on, we are going to start the movie soon. Where is Amy? She would normally be here early, talking to me and my mom.

I looked at Sally and tails, who were right now playing cards, laughing. I smiled at them and shifted over towards Sally. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I decided to let it drift my mind, I mean I haven't seen her in school. Maybe she is sick.

My mom suddenly came in the room, "Hey Tails, Amy says that she needs the English notes. Can you bring them to her some day? She has a whole bunch of tests coming up."

"Uh okay." Tails answered, furrowing his brow. My mom nodded and left the room.

"There are tests coming up?" I asked panicking.

Tails shook his head, "No..."

I swallowed hard, something is up with Amy and she won't tell me.

"Let's start the movie." Sally suggested.

I nodded and got the movie that was picked for this week, Insidious. Amy loves scary movies, so that's why I picked it. With a sigh, I put the movie in and pressed play.

I felt something strange in the pit of my stomach, something that made me feel incomplete. It really pained me and I wanted to find the other half. I wanted to cry, which is so unlike me.

Why do I feel this way? I never felt like this before, so why now?

Half way through the movie, I got frustrated with myself and decided to take a short run.

"Hey guys I'll be back, I need to go for a run." I said before speeding out of the house.

**X**

(Amy's POV)

I walked into my house and took the note off the table. Why did he have to invite her? She is taking my spot on our friendship.

I suddenly noticed I was crumpling the paper. I sighed in frustration. I felt so out of the picture.

A crackle of thunder awakes me from my thoughts. I jumped a bit. Oh this would be so cool to be watching that movie, its thunder storming!

I have always loved thunder storms. Something about the low rumble of the thunder to the bright lights of the lightning. What I loved most of it was the humidity right before a thunder storm. I have always loved It. Especially when watching a scary movie.

I grumbled and ran upstairs, this great, I am missing the perfect time to watch a scary movie! Ugh, curses!

I was upstairs for a while, just watching the lightning flash followed by the low crackle of the thunder before a knock was heard at the door.

It kind of startled me, but I got over it and ran downstairs. I slid to a stop in front of the door, and opened it. My stomach did flips when I saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Sonic?"

* * *

**So sorry for the long update, lots of writers block! D: I promise, next chapter will be a faster update!**


	5. Chapter 5 Why Did I Agree to This?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything besides the story plot and Drake the Fox. The rest belongs to Sega and the Sonic Team**

**I want to thank the reviewers: SampieriTBO, Kitty in Boots, and Sofie for giving me those nice comments! They make my day that someone actually reads my story and enjoys it! :D  
**

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

"Sonic?" She gaped at me. I could tell she was surprised by my presence from that gleam in her eye and how her mouth opened slightly, making it seem as she was at a loss for words.

I laughed nervously, "hi."

I scratched the back of my head and smiled slightly. I didn't really know I was coming here, my feet brought me here by coincidence. But also, my mind was screaming at me, telling me to confront her. I was a little hesitant but I did cave in, and now here I was standing I her doorway waiting for a response from the pink hedgehog.

Her gaze lit up a little, "come in..."

She motioned me to the living area, which I know too well. This place is like my second home. I settled down on the love seat as Amy followed in after me.

She eyed me over as I propped my feet up on the coffee table. "NO! No feet on the table!" she shooed my feet from their resting place.

I pouted but she ignored me.

"You want anything? Lemonade? Iced tea?" she offered

I nodded, "I'll take some lemonade, please."

She excused herself for a minute and I sat up in my chair. I placed my head in my head and thought to myself, I wonder why she would not come, especially when her favorite genre of movie was playing.

She did seem out of it lately, and to add on to it, I haven't seen her in school. Maybe she hasn't been feeling well.

Yeah, that's it! It has to be!

I was interrupted from my thoughts when she arrived back into the room with two glasses of lemonade. I thanked her as she handed me a tall glass. A spark raced through my veins as our hands touched. I looked in her eyes and saw she was staring straight back at me with the same expression. Shock. It seemed like I was lost in her eyes for a moment before she quickly took her hand away. Did she feel that feeling too?

Well that was weird.

I shook the thought away, it's probably nothing. I took one swift sip of the lemonade. Nice and sour. Just the way I like it.

I looked at her and noticed her staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I sighed as I started to speak.

"Well, first of all; I want to know why you didn't show up to movie night."

"Well I had te-" she tried to explain, but I cut her off.

"Don't give me that crap; you and I both know that isn't true." I paused, not wanting to sound angry, "just tell me the REAL reason why you didn't come."

She hesitated, her mouth opening and closing at times. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for her response. I shifted in my seat.

"You know how I don't like to wait." I murmured, folding my arms across my chest.

"well, if you really want to know..." she paused and massaged her temples all the while closing her eyes, when her eyes fluttered back open, she continued, "I am PMSing. You know what that means right?"

I staggered back, on second thought maybe it wasn't a good idea to confront her...even though we are best friends and all, my closest friend yet, I didn't need to know thy stuff. "Yeah I know what that is."

"So, I didn't want to ruin the party with my change of attitudes." she looked at me sternly. I saw something else in that stare that I haven't seen from her yet. Dishonesty? No, she couldn't lie to me. I hope.

I cleared my throat, now wanting to leave. "Are you going to flip on me?" I asked.

"No." she stated, giving me a questioning stare.

She finished her lemonade and took my glass that was also empty into the kitchen, once again leaving me alone. I sighed, thinking back to what had just happened with the hand touching.

I didn't know why I don't have that with anyone else. Man, it was strange. And now, I have the urge to feel it again, just feel her touch once more.

I shook my head. Snap out of it sonic! You have a GIRLFRIEND!

She arrived back in the room, "are you going to go back to the movie?"

I thought for a minute before getting a brilliant idea.

"Come with me." I motioned for her to follow me and she hesitantly obliged.

(Amy's POV)

"NO WAY!" I screamed in protest. We were standing in front of Sonic's house. Yeah. He wanted me to go to the movie night.

Although I was a little sweet that he cares and wants me to happy, I don't want to be around Sonic especially when a certain chipmunk/squirrel is cuddling up to him on a couch getting closer when every scary scene comes up. I cringed at the thought of them, fighting off any tears threatening to spill. No. I am not going to cry anymore.

"Oh come on, you need to have some fun." she said so softly, so sincerely. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and I already felt my heart melting for him.

I looked into his stunning emerald eyes. I couldn't help but let my lips curl into a smile, as he towered over me, looking at me with pleading eyes. The ones I couldn't resist.

"I am not staying forever though, once the movie is over, I am leaving." I caved into what he was trying to get me into.

He smiled brightly and pulled me into an embrace. I wanted to hug him back so much, so I let my feelings take over and hugged him back. I wished this could lat forever, me being in his embrace.

"Thank you!" he pulled away and led me inside. I mumbled a sarcastic remark about why I should never say yes to Sonic again.

"GUESS WHO IS HERE?" he shouted, making tails and Sally scream. They were scared out of their minds, it was actually pretty funny. It lightened up my mood.

"Oh hey Ames!" Tails waved at me.

I waved back, flashing him my pearly white teeth.

"Hey Amy! Glad you could join us!" Sally smiled brightly at me. I felt guilt wash over me as I regret thinking all those mean things about her. She was never rude to me, so I didn't have the right to think those things about her.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled for real this time and walked over to the couch, "let's just un-pause the movie, it's my favorite part soon." yeah I have seen this movie a lot of times before.

I notices sonic and Sally roll their eyes as they sat cuddled up in the love seat. I cringed a bit, but decided to let it go.

I thought for a moment, I wonder if drake still thinks that we are fake dating, I haven't seen him in a while. Not since the day of the announcement. I will have to talk to him the next time I see him. Right now, I have to focus on the movie.

I looked back up at the screen and watched the rest of the movie. A scowl was evident on my face as I watched the movie intently. Why did I agree to this in the first place?

(After the Movie)

I jumped up from my spot on the couch and stretched my arms, making my body less tense.

"Yup so the movie is over, got to go!" I said before hurrying out of the room. I felt footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Tails looking at me, his brow raised.

"Why are you leaving in such a hurry?" he asked.

I smiled sympathetically, "Sorry, I just need to get home to greet my mom coming home from work."

"oh, okay..bye Amy" Tails lowered his head.

"See ya!" I heard two voices yell from the living room.

"Bye." I rushed out the door. Man I was waiting to get out of there the whole time. I couldn't stand watching the two holding each other right in front of me. I blinked rapidly, trying to keep my cool. I took one last look at the house and saw sonic and sally making out in the window.

That's it. I feel sick to my stomach; I just can't take it anymore! I need to do something about this, and soon.

* * *

**I am uploading faster! ^^ But sadly, that has to end...this week I am going to the beach (I am leaving tomorrow morning) so I have to hold up on updating till i get back - in a week- so yeah.**

**anywhoo! I hope you liked it!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Grocery Store

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the story plot and Drake the fox, the rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Thank you to 4everlucky18, kitty in boots, mszapata13, corpman auger, and sampieriTBO for reviewing! It means a LOT! :D**

* * *

**X**

Drake walked through the super market, a scowl etched on his face. His mother sent him shopping for an ingredient that was needed in her soup, to treat his brother with a cold. Yeah, he wasn't in the mood to go anywhere or do anything for the past couple days, from the past events of Sally and Sonic officially dating.

He cringed, he really did have strong feelings for the brown furred girl. He loved her so much that it scared him. When Amy came across him and had the same situation, he immediately felt the bond quickly haunting between the two. It's like he knew they would work it out together, but by the looks of it, it wasn't working...

He sighed, he has thought about this too many times today. He was over thinking this whole situation with sonic and Sally, and every time, the pain resurfaced and he would lock himself in his room again, crying it all out.

He placed his gloved hand on his forehead, massaging his temples. He made his way down the spice isle and searched for the ingredient needed. After scanning the racks a couple of times, he heard a familiar voice coming from the isle down.

He listened in closely, "I just don't understand why he can't see what is right in front of him!"

'Amy, that was Amy speaking! I wonder what she is doing here...' drake pondered.

"well Amy," He heard another voice and new it was Amy's friend cream. "maybe you should give him some time, he will notice a new side of you, I promise!"

"I did give him time! And he threw me away like a useless piece of trash." she paused and drake peeked around the corner of the isle. Seeing her broken, made him feel like he should intervene.

She continued, "you know what it's like? Waiting for someone you love to even look at you with caring eyes or share some special moment with you?" she paused again and choked on tears, "I have been giving him hints of my feelings but he ignores me!"

Cream stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Amy sighed, "sorry, It's just this little thing got over my head..."

Cream smiled at her pink friend, "it's okay."

That morning after movie night, Amy had told cream all about the fake dating and the whole catastrophe at Sonic's house. Let's just say, there were a lot of tissues that cream had to pick up.

Drake sighed and strolled casually into their lane, hoping to get Amy's attention.

"Oh hey Drake!" Amy waved him over.

"hey Amy, cream. Fancy seeing you here!" he smiled at them both.

"yeah, hey drake can I have a word with you?" Amy nudged him to the side.

"sure." they walked a good distance away from cream before Amy started the conversation.

"so about our 'dating' thing...are we still doing this? Because as you see, they started dating, and I am loosing hope..."

Drake smiled his crooked smile, "It will be fine, I know it. I think we are doing just fine. We just need to be noticed more by them!"

Amy hugged drake, "thank you for doing this!"

He chuckled, "no prob! I also need this too."

They pulled apart, "well I have to finish my run through of groceries, see ya around!" Amy flashed her sharp white teeth.

He nodded, "alright, see ya Ames!"

Amy turned around but her smile faltered when she heard him say the last word. Ames. That is what sonic calls her...

She fought back tears as she met up with cream.

"what was that about?" cream whispered.

"Just about the fake dating stuff, all that jazz." she wavered her hand.

Cream grimaced as the two words were mentioned.

Fake dating.

They hit her in the heart, knowing that it wasn't real at all. The word fake says it all.

"I don't fully approve of his fake dating Amy..." cream started.

"I know, but trust me, it will help eventually." her smile faltered for a bit as she got the rest of her groceries.

"Well I have to meet my mom outside, see ya later?" cream smiled.

"sure! Bye!" Amy waved her off.

Cream skipped out of the store and out of sight. Amy sighed and payed for her groceries.

After a long wait she swallowed and put on that fake smile she was so used to having, and walked out the grocery store without another word.

* * *

**Not a long chapter, but please forgive me! I was trying to enjoy my vacation! I just got home like 10 minutes ago. I can feel all the complaints coming haha. Thanks for reading and drop a review if you want! Until next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Back at School

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT own anything except for the Story plot and Drake the Fox! The rest belongs to Sega and Sonic Team!**

**I want to thank the annonmous reviewer, sampieriTBO, and 01Sonamy01. Thanks for the awesome reviews! :D**

**P.S. I think I almost died when 01sonamy01 followed me along with saying she was interested in my book! AHHH! I procceded to dance around in happiness! She is an amazing writer and it is an honnor for her to even look at my stories.**

* * *

(Sally's short POV)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

I slammed my hand on the clock, making it stop it's annoying routine of beeping sounds. I sighed, yeah another school day.

I muttered a sarcastic remark about getting up for school as I brushed my hair and changed into a pair of skinny jeans on. I got on a blue off the shoulder top.

After applying simple makeup, I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple from the counter and took a big bite out of it.

"Morning mum." I smiled at her.

"Morning darling!" she said enthusiastically as she kissed my forehead, "You sure that's all you want to eat?"

I nodded, "You know me, I am not a very hungry in the mornings."

"Well I have to get to work." she stated, getting her purse from the counter.

"Bye mom!" I kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Bye honey, have a great day at school. I'll be back usual time." she kissed me one last time on the forehead before leaving the house with just me inside it.

I sighed as I took another bite from my apple and gathered my stuff. I threw my apple away briefly before deciding to leave and walked out the door.

I kept up my brisk walk until I came to Sonic's house. We were supposed to walk to school today.

I knocked on the door, waiting for the light footsteps to come closer. Then I heard the click of the locks followed by the opening of the door. I looked up to face Sonic's mom.

"Oh hello Sally!" she greeted.

I smiled at her, "is sonic home?"

"Oh no, he left with Amy early this morning." she explained.

My heart sunk, "Oh, okay thanks Aleena. Bye!"

I walked off, staring uncomfortably at the ground. I hope he doesn't have feelings for her...

**X**

(Sonic's POV)

I was walking in a field holding onto Sally's hand. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I searched around for a perfect flower to give to her. I looked upon the vast color varieties of flowers but one flower stood out the most. A pink rose. I stared at it for a while. It kinda reminded me of Amy.

Snap out of it sonic! You have a girlfriend!

Speaking of which, I gently pulled on the flower, eventually hearing the soft snapping of the stem before I fully picked it up from the ground. I let a faint smile curl up my lips as I spun around to give Sally the flower.

As I turned, I didn't see Sally there, I saw amy. Yeah, Amy rose, holding my hand.

Well yeah, we have held hands before but this is different. I actually enjoyed it. Also...wait, what happened to Sally?!

I sat up abruptly, hearing my heart pound in my ears. What the hell just happened? I had a dream about my best friend being my girlfriend.

I hate to admit it, but I kind of liked it...the way her hand seemed to fit perfectly with mine -even though it was a dream- and how her eyes twinkled in the suns glow.

Okay...I need to calm myself.

I threw the sheets off of me and walled to the bathroom, going into the shower and cooling myself off.

After washing myself off I got out of the shower, refreshed, and got on a white t-shirt and blue sweatshirt. I slipped on black jeans and rushed out of the bathroom, shaking out my quills.

"YOU READY YET?" my mom yelled from downstairs.

I sighed, "YEAH I'M COMING!"

I ran down the stairs, picking up my backpack along the way. I made it down the stairs in mile-seconds and I grabbed a quick breakfast. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making me jump.

I quickly sped to the door and opened it up to find...Amy.

"Hey sonic." she smiled at me and I felt my stomach do flips just looking at her. God, not again!

"Hey Ames." I said, a little uneasy.

"You ready to go to school? I was wondering if I could walk with you." she asked.

I nodded, "Okay," I looked back at my mom, "Bye mom I am walking with Amy to school!"

"Bye sonic! Have a great day at school." she called back.

I walked out of the door frame and closed the door behind me.

"Do we have to walk?!" I pouted. She rolled her eyes at me.

"No we-" that was all I could let her say before scooping her up and taking off at the speed of sound.

"KYAAAH!" she screamed, startled by my actions.

I smirked lightly, enjoying myself. We arrived at the school shortly, thanks to my speed.

"Ow, my head!" she pressed her hand against her head, hoping it will make it feel better.

I tried to ignore the feeling brewing in the pit of my stomach as I stood next to her. I motioned to the school doors, "come on let's go inside."

We walked up to the doors and I opened up the door for her. She giggled at me, "being a gentleman now are we sonikku?"

"I thought I might change my ways..." I stated, making her laugh more.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice from behind. I turned to see Tails waving to catch up to us. I smiled, waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey tails!" Amy and I greeted him.

"So guys, I was wondering...is it too soon to ask cream out?" Tails asked, blushing.

Amy gasped, "OH MY GOD! I knew it!"

She jumped on tails, embracing him in a tight hug. "Haha, woah Amy. Take it easy."

"You should totally ask her out!" she exclaimed. I grinned, nodding my head in agreement.

"Sonic..." I heard a familiar voice say from behind, sounding very stern.

I turned around and gasped as I saw the person in front of me, "Shit."

* * *

**Heh, I probably lost a LOT of readers by not posting...But I still hope some are still there!**


	8. Chapter 8 It Just Gets Worse

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT own anything except for the Story plot and Drake the Fox! The rest belongs to Sega and Sonic Team!**

**I want to thank The Frogery of Cow 71, sampieriTBO, CarnationPrincess, Mszapata13, and 01Sonamy01 for the marvelous reviews! :D**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

"Shit." I mumbled to myself.

There in front of me was Sally acorn. I had totally forgotten about walking her to school today!

"Why did you leave without me?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Ah, I can explain-" I started to say.

"Oh I am pretty sure I know...I thought you were different!" she paused, and I could see tears in her eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?!" I asked.

"YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" she screamed.

All the bystanders in the hallways stopped what they were doing to watch me and Sally argue. I heard Amy gasp next to me and back up behind me. Tails just slowly walked away, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"Sally, I am sorry! I completely forgot! It won't happen again. I promise!" I looked at her pleadingly, hoping she would understand.

She sighed heavily, calming herself down, "I don't know if I can trust you..."

I took her by the arms, "hopefully this will prove something."

I pulled her closer to me until our lips brushed. I leaned into the kiss and kissed her softly. It didn't feel special but I ignored it. It probably was because it wasn't passionate.

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. She opened her eyes, her cheeks tinted red, "You better not forget the next time..."

I pulled her in for a hug, sighing in relief. Heh, I thought I would lose her.

I turned around to tell Amy I was going to walk Sally to class when, she wasn't there.

(Amy's POV)

"YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" she screamed. I gasped and scooted behind Sonic for safety. Tails backed away from the fight and got out of there. I should have done the same, if it wasn't for my curiosity.

"Sally, I am sorry! I completely forgot! It won't happen again. I promise!" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I just don't think I can trust you..." Sally started to say.

Sonic grabbed Sally's shoulders, making me flinch. "maybe this will prove something."

Oh god no. No no no no no! This cant happen! He pulled her closer till their lips brushed against each other. I held my breath as I watched them lean into the kiss.

My head started to spin and I felt sick. Oh god not this again. I slowly and quietly backed away, shaking my head. This can't be happening...it just can't be!

They pulled away and stared into each others eyes so lovingly, so caring, it made me feel useless. Why can he look at ME like that... She is everything, I'm not. No wonder he loves her.

Once I got a good distance away, I turned on my heel and ran for it. I couldn't let Sonic or Sally see me like that. I went to the only person who will understand, Drake.

I dashed down the hallway, looking for any sign of drake. I turned every corner, opened every door. Till I finally found him, leaning against his locker.

"Drake!" I called after him. His head snapped in my direction as I ran over to him.

"Hey Amy..." he sighed as he looked at me then back at the ground.

I walked next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You sure you still on this dating thing?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Of course, anything to get Sally. I love her"

He smiled weakly as he explained the last part. I sighed, "Well we have to try harder because it really isn't working."

I pursed my lips in thought as Drake pushed off from the wall he was leaning against, "Better start now..."

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand in his. It didn't feel the same as when I held Sonic's hand but, that's a good sign. I smiled as we walked down the hall to English. "It's just, this morning, I had to witness them...k-kissing..."

I felt the tears prick at my eyes as I thought of it. All this is coming at me so fast, I don't want to lose him this quickly. Drake sent me a sympathetic smile as we walked further down the hall.

"It will be okay, we will make it through..." He reassured me. I sighed and decided to smile, hoping that no one would notice all the crazy things I have gone through these past 4 days. I walked into class, still holding hands with Drake.

At least I had_ someone_ in this school who would understand...

* * *

Yush! Not that long of a wait! HAH! I feel proud of myself! :3


	9. Chapter 9 Lunch Time Drama

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own anything besides the Story Plot and Drake the Fox. The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team!**

**Thanks to sampieriTBO for being the one to review! I love you for that...healthy way XD**

* * *

(Normal POV)

"AMY?!" Sonic called out to the hallway's emptiness. No response.

"She probably left to class...no biggie." Sally explained. Sonic sighed.

"Maybe you are right..." he turned around and snaked his arm around her waist. He motioned for them to go class, and she immediately obliged.

(Lunch)

The bell rang and all you could hear was the students running out of their classes, going straight to the cafeteria. Sonic and Sally walked in, hand in hand to their table, where Tails and Cream were already siting.

"Hey bud, seems like you finally made the move!" Sonic chuckled as he made his way to the table. Tails blushed and smiled nervously.

"Yeah..." Tails looked at the ground aimlessly as Cream hugged him tightly.

Sonic sat down, taking out his packed lunch, followed by Sally who had a lunch of her own too.

Amy suddenly appeared with Drake trailing behind. Sonic tried to smile, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Amy sat down next to Cream with Drake by her side.

Sonic tensed up when Drake wrapped and arm around Amy's waist. What was it about this guy that got Sonic on the edge? He shook his head and focused on his girlfriend, Sally. He leaned in to kiss her, hoping that would help clear his head.

As the cobalt hedgehog pulled her closer and closer, Sally felt a sudden bout of discomfort. She wasn't used to being this close to everyone, and she could feel every eye in the room on her. Sonic himself had always been the center of attention... but Sally hated the limelight.

Sure, she liked Sonic, and the kiss they shared was okay but she felt like she was put on the spot. She noticed the empty stares that Amy would give to her and Sonic. She was starting to think twice about going out with him. Period.

She abruptly turned her head, making his kiss land on her cheek instead. He pulled back instantly, an embarrassed look on his face.

This had made Amy and Drake fuse. In moments they had gone from drifting in waves of peaceful happiness to being thrown in an awkward frustration between the four.

The table had been quiet the whole time, leaving it awkward for Cream and Tails who were trying to enjoy each others company. They just stared at the four. The rabbit and fox could feel the loathing tension between them.

"So...nice weather we are having..." Tails broke the silence.

Cream giggled a bit, 'Y-yeah it's...nice, don't you guys think?"

Amy looked towards Cream and smiled, taking out her sandwich, "Yes...very nice weather."

Then it went back to silent.

Sonic had millions of questions buzzing around in his head. Why did he feel this way? Why isn't he happy for Amy? Why did Sally turn her head? Why am I overreacting about this?

Sonic took in a deep breath before standing, "I have to go guys, have a great lunch..."

He took his lunch with him, which was barely touched, and threw it out in the trash.

'God, snap out of it Sonic!' He screamed in his head, 'You have a girlfriend, awesome friends, a supportive family,and a great life...but why doesn't it feel right?'

He ran a shaky hand through his slicked back quills. He needed to run, to clear his mind. Do something other than think!

And without another thought, he sped out of the school, not caring if he got in trouble.

(Back at Lunch)

Amy stared at the direction Sonic left in blankly. She felt disappointed when he left, like it was because of her...

'Wait...' she thought, 'maybe it was because he was jealous...my plan is working!'

She mentally cheered to herself before leaning into Drakes ear, softly whispering, "I think the plan is working."

He smiled back at her before tightening the grip he had on her waist, pulling her closer, "Seems so."

Sally stared at them intently. What was it that made her so uncomfortable whenever they were around...together? She immediately pushed away the thought that she hated them, because she was great friends with the two. She thought some more, but the one thing that stood out the most was...jealousy.

Sally had never been the jealous type, in fact she was the complete opposite. She sighed and looked at the food in front of her. It was almost the end of lunch and she hadn't even started eating.

She started to eat her food, avoiding anyone's glances for the rest of lunch.

* * *

**Not that long of a wait again! Yay! :3 Thanks again for the reviewers, they really encourage me to update each time. 3**


	10. Chapter 10 Finally Falling?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Thanks to: The three anonymous reviewers, SampieriTBO, Galexia the Chao, ElizabethTheDragon18, and Dragon Slayer Lover is here for reviewing! :D  
**

**All I can say for this chapter, is that you wouldn't expect this to happen anytime soon. Get ready for this, and I am sorry if it goes by too fast...I tried to make the events spread apart but to me they are kind of close...no flames please :3**

* * *

(Amy's POV)

I waited impatiently for the the bell to ring. Then I could get out of here! Sonic hasn't been in any of my classes, ever since he randomly walked out during lunch. Now that I think about it, he has been acting weird lately.

I tapped my pencil on the edge of the desk, glaring at the clock. Please time, why can't you go faster?

"You are really impatient..." Drake commented next to me. I shot him a glare.

"Shuddup." I waked his arm making him laugh. "I am just worried about where Sonic ran off to...I don't want him in too much trouble."

"It's okay...Sonic is a tough guy. He will make it out okay." he patted my back in attempt to comfort me.

"Thanks Drake." I smiled at him and as if on cue the bell rung. Letting the flood of students run out the building.

"Catch you later." Drake gave a quick hug for the bystanders who think we are an 'item' and walked away.

The first thing I thought was go to Tails and Cream. I ran out of the school, searching for the two. Eventually, I found them walking hand in hand towards the buses. God they are so cute together...

"CREAM TAILS!" I called after them, making their heads turn sharply in my direction.

"Yes?" Tails asked.

"Have you seen Sonic lately?" I looked at them with pleading eyes.

"No, not since lunch. I am kind of worried about him." Cream stated.

"Yeah, if I saw him I would've told you right away." Tails sent me a sympathetic stare as I gave a quick thank you and hug before sprinting the other way.

The next people I spotted were Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow.

"Hey guys!" I ran up to them, panting. "have you seen Sonic?"

"Oh hey pinky!" Rouge smiled. I rolled my eyes at the nickname she gave me. "Sorry, I haven't seen him often."

"Humph." Shadow crossed his arms. I guess that means he doesn't know either?

"Yeah, me neither. I haven't heard from Sonic in a while. Lucky me, now he doesn't have a witty comment to say." Knuckles snorted. I nodded, thanking them and hugging Rouge briefly.

"Kay, catch ya later!"

I ran off, my hope in finding him decreasing. I ran to Silver and Blaze hoping they would have some clue.

"Hey!" I called after them. I noticed one particular person with them. Sally. I sucked in a deep breath before confronting them.

"Hey Amy!" Silver and Blaze said in unison. They both blushed and looked away. I rolled my eyes and tried to avoid Sally's surprised stare.

"God, I sound like a broken record. Have you seen Sonic?"

I got both 'no's from Blaze and Silver as Sally stayed quiet. Awfully quiet.

"Sally?" I finally asked, giving her a questionable glance. She looked up at me and I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I felt a pinch of pity towards her.

"What about you?" I asked.

She just stared at me blankly. From the way her mouth hung open a bit, made it seem as if she was at a loss for words. She shook her head, making her auburn hair fall in front of her, hiding her flawless face. "I-I"

She cut herself off, taking a deep breath before trying again, "He broke up with me."

My breath hitched as I heard her answer slip off her tongue.

Pinch me

"What?!" I gasped, along with Blaze and Silver.

"He dumped me...do I have to say it again?!" she cried harder and fell into my embrace. I patted her back, completely knowing her situation.

Wait, did my plan work? Did all this really work? I felt my heart leap just thinking about it.

"But why?" I asked, pulling Sally away from me.

She sniffed a bit before answering, "I don't know... He just broke up with me 5 minutes ago, saying things weren't working out. Then he just left."

"Do you know where he left to?"

"He looked like he was going home..." she sniffed again. I smiled sympathetically at her.

"Hang in there Sal, things will be alright."

She smiled back weakly. I ran in the other direction, pulling out my phone as I texted Drake:

'Sally needs some comforting, our plan finally worked. ;3'

I sprinted off once again, heading for Sonic's house. I pushed forward, running as fast as I could. Man, if only I could run as fast as Sonic, then I would be finding him quicker.

After what seemed like hours, I made it to his house. My heart was pounding in my ears and I probably looked like shit, but I didn't care. I wanted to know that he was okay. I wanted to see him again.

I knocked on his door rapidly, waiting for a response. No longer than 5 seconds later, I heard footsteps approaching and the door opened to reveal Aleena.

"Hey is Sonic home?" I asked.

"Yeah he us up in his room-" she tried to speak but I ran past her, muttering a fast 'thank you'.

I ran up the stairs and approached his door. I sucked in a deep breath before knocking on the door multiple times. The door opened and I saw Sonic standing there, tear stains on his cheeks.

"Hey Sonic, I heard about the break up and-" I was cut off by him pulling me into his room. He turned towards me and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me passionately.

Well, this is new...

* * *

**It's not over yet, actually the Story is only beginning my friends...you will hate me for what's up next.**


	11. Chapter 11 It Happens for a Reason

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

* * *

(Amy's POV)

I was so lost in the fireworks and sparks, that It took me a while to even register what was happening until I felt his tongue graze across my lips. As much as I loved that kiss, I had to pull away.

I lightly pushed his chest making us separate as I looked at him, an incredulous look plastered on my face. I am still processing the information that Sally told me minutes ago. Now the love of my life just kissed me.

Pinch me...again.

"S-Sorry..." he stuttered, taking a step back. "I don't know what came over me...you have a boyfriend and I totally screwed up."

I took my two fingers and raised his chin, to make him face me. I looked deep into his eyes. "You know, Drake and me aren't really dating...it was to get you jealous."

He looked at me questionably as I smirked. Hah, stumped.

At first I thought he would say something about it, adding a witty comment but instead he said the opposite.

"Sorry...I need to go...Bye." he stated briefly before running out the door and out of the house, leaving me in the dust once again.

What just happened?!

(Sonic's POV)

I ran out of my house and ran as fast as I could. I need to clear my mind, and fast. Everything has been so filled with drama and I need to get away from this. It's been going by so fast. I broke up with Sally for good reasons. Feelings for a certain person.

Yeah, I was in love with my best friend. When I saw her show up at my door, it was like a present on Christmas. I couldn't resist. Then when she said she wasn't dating Drake, everything got too confusing and I couldn't think straight. So I did the one thing I knew best, I ran.

I ran far away from anyone else. I ran into the field and lied on the grass. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I need a break, a big one at that.

I picked the flower next to me and looked at it carefully. A giddy, involuntary laugh escaped my lips as I looked at it's vibrant colors of pink and white. Heh, just like Amy.

Cant I just keep my mind off of her for one minute?!

But I couldn't, she is all I think about these days.

I just can't believe I found out my actual feelings for her, this far into our friendship. Why was I so naive?

I sighed as I got up from my spot and decided to go back and get things straight. I ran off at top speed back into the city. Suddenly I felt all the emotions whirl back to me. But instead of pushing away, I let them spread. I stopped running and looked at the ground.

I was awakened from my thoughts from the flashing of headlights and a loud horn. I looked over quickly to see a truck coming at me full speed. I gasped as I tried to get away, but for once;

I wasn't fast enough.

I felt the pain shoot through my veins as I flew in the air and skidded on the road, hitting my head multiple times. I heard a soft scream, but it got muffled as everything was going fading away.

I couldn't move and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

(Tails' POV)

"I'll see you later?" I asked the young rabbit in front of me. She giggled a bit before kissing my cheek. I felt the blood rush to my face as I looked at her.

"Of course!" she walked up a few steps to her house, our fingers still entwined together. She smiled back at me before letting go of my hand and proceeded to enter her house. I stared in the direction she left in, dreamily.

I turned and walked down the sidewalk, lifting my hand to my cheek, touching the spot she kissed. I blushed again and kept walking.

Nothing could ruin my good mood today.

Or so I thought.

I felt my phone go off when I was about half way home. I dug my hand I to my pocket, grabbing onto my phone and pulling it out. I looked at the message, my eyes widening as I read further.

It was from Amy:

'Sonic is hurt! Come to the hospital immediately!'

I didn't walk any further, I just spun on my heel and ran for the hospital.

As I ran into the city, I spotted a taxi. I waved it over and hopped in the back seat.

"Station Square hospital." I stated. The driver nodded and sped down the street. I tapped my foot and looked out the window for something to do.

Man, I wonder what happened to Sonic this time. The last time I got a message like this, it wasn't pretty.

Hah, the crazy stuff he has done.

He also has been acting weird lately. Especially during lunch. I wonder what is going on in his head, what he is thinking when he does those crazy things.

Minutes later, the taxi pulled to the side and stopped in front of the huge building, the hospital.

I payed the driver the exact change and ran out of the car. I sped to the doors of the hospital and pulled the doors open, letting myself in. I immediately speed-walked to the lady at the counter, "Sonic the Hedgehog?"

She typed a few things in her computer before she responded, "Room 288"

I nodded quickly before going to the elevator and pressing the correct floor. I waited impatiently, thankful that I was the only one in the elevator, before the doors opened and I walked briskly down the hall until room 288 was in front of me.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to see my best friend lying there motionless on the bed. I almost broke down crying seeing him in that state.

I saw all my friends there, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze.

Wait, where is Amy?

(Amy's POV)

I clenched my fists and sat down in the waiting area. I didn't have the guts to see him. I couldn't see him weak and fragile. I just...couldn't.

Aleena squeezed my hand slightly, trying to make me feel better. I smiled and looked up at her. Her eyes were glistening with fresh tears. I gave her a long hug, crying into her shoulder. She did the same.

We stayed like that for a while, letting out all our emotions. Sadness, worry, and the worst depression. I pulled back and wiped her tears. She smiled at me.

"I know he will be okay..." she stated, "He is a strong man, he will make it through."

"I hope you are right."

"Amy? Aleena?" I heard a familiar voice come from in front of me. I recognized it as Tails. I didn't bother to look up.

"Yes Tails?" I asked, keeping my focus on the ground.

"Why aren't you in the room? And also most importantly, what happened?" he asked, tears now spilling out of his eyes.

I finally looked up at him. I saw the rest of my friends next to him. I sighed as I explained what happened:

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

After he kissed me and ran off, I stood there, shocked and excited at the same time. I mean, don't blame me. If the love of your life kissed you, you would be as excited as I am.

I immediately ran down stairs an I to the living room, where Aleena was reading the newspaper.

"Aleena! Sonic has run off, we have to go after him before he does anything stupid." I quickly explained.

She gasped, "I'll take the car out so we can search for him."

She ran out to the garage and I followed. She got in the drivers seat while I occupied the passenger seat. She dug in her purse for the keys and started the car. Then, we headed off in search for Sonic.

We drove around for about 10 minutes of driving when I saw a dash of blue suddenly stop in the middle of the road. We saw a huge truck coming at the figure at top speed.

I suddenly noticed the figure as Sonic. Aleena and I gasped as he wouldn't move out of the way. Aleena pulled over and we immediately got out of the car just in time to see the impact, then Sonic fly about 5 feet forward, hitting the ground multiple times.

"SONIC!" I screamed after him. Tell me this is just a nightmare. Please make this end. This can't be happening.

"I am going to call an ambulance.." Aleena stated, her voice cracking. I could tell she was crying.

I ran over and knelt besides him, cradling his limp body. I was now crying hysterically, letting my pink hair fall in front of my face. I sneaked another look at him and saw the state he was in, he had some spots that were already starting to turn purple-blue and fresh blood was pouring out of some cuts.

I cried into his shoulder, praying that he would be okay. Man, do I really need this?!

~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~

Rouge patted my shoulder, smiling at me, "I am sorry you had to witness that."

I smiled back softly.

We were interrupted by a man dressed in white, probably a doctor, "Sorry to interrupt, are you all here for Sonic the hedgehog?"

We all nodded.

The doctor smiled, "Good new is, he will be okay."

I sighed in relief. He is alright, nothing to worry about...

"But.." oh god, there is always a but. "He is in a coma, probably for a week."

* * *

**A coma?! NOOOOOO! Sonic?! Why da hell would you put yourself in a coma?! And also most importantly, WHY DA HELL WOULD YOU OUT YOURSELF IN DANGER?!**

Heh just kidding. If you guys hate me now for doing this, you are going to hate me for the next like 3 chapters.


	12. Chapter 12 I'm a Mess But I Cant Help It

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

* * *

(Drake's POV)

I stared at the text in awe, it worked?

Wow. Just wow.

I jumped up from the spot I was sitting in and headed over to the front of the school. She had to be there. I searches around till I saw a brown figure in the the distance.

I ran after her, like there was no tomorrow. As I got closer, I noticed she was hanging her head and her ears were drooped. She had he backpack slung over one shoulder as she shuffled her feet along the path.

"Hey Sal!" I called after her.

She looked back and her ears perked up in interest. Once I caught up to her, I noticed a small smile spread across her muzzle.

"Hey Drake." she smiled back at me, but it faltered as she turned back around.

"Why so glum?" I asked, a smirk played on my lips. We walked further down the street.

"Sonic...he broke up with me..." she hung her head again with her ears drooping back like before. I smiled faintly at her.

"Sorry 'bout that." I patted her back softly. She smiled up at me.

"You want to hang out sometime?" she asked. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"I'd like that." I glanced back at her before focusing on the path, "Since we are going on break, how about I pick you up tomorrow and we could go get lunch or maybe see a movie?"

"Typical." she giggled, "Okay then. That sounds nice."

We kept walking down the sidewalk until she soon stopped and turned to me.

"This is my house, I have to go." she stated. I looked into her crystal blue orbs and sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye." I stated as she rolled her eyes and hugged me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, breathing in her scent. I heaved a sigh as she pulled away.

She began walking the steps up to her door. She was on the top step when I asked, "We are still on for tomorrow right?"

She giggled, "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Well see ya!" I waved, smiling.

"See ya!" she smiled back, finally opening the door and stepping into her house.

Finally...

(Amy's POV)

I flopped on my bed, completely exhausted. I feel like dying now, everything is so messed up. This can't be happening, he just couldn't be in a coma.

"AMY!" my mom called from downstairs, "Come downstairs, I have great news!"

I sighed as I made my way down the stairs slowly. Whatever it is, it better be good. As I hopped off the last step, I walked over to the couch where my mom was. She smiled up at me.

"You are going to need to pack your bags." she smiled from ear to ear.

"Why?" I stared at her questioningly.

"Your aunt is getting married, we are going away for a week." I stood there, surprised.

"What?" I gaped at her. Aunt Judi is getting MARRIED?

"Oh come on, it will be fun, you get to wear a dress and most importantly, you can keep your mind off of what has happened with...Sonic..." she explained.

I cringed at the mention of his name. Did everyone have to remind me of him?! I just want to keep my mind off of him for at least 5 minutes!

But, I have to admit, a wedding did seem fun though. And also I get to see all my family again. I looked back at my mom, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'll go pack..."

She smiled at me happily. "Thank you."

I smiled back before running upstairs, letting my smile falter. I can get away with pretending. Then no one will know the state that I'm in.

I ran into my room and began packing.

(The Next Morning)

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping from outside. I yawned and threw the covers over my bed, as much as I wanted to sleep in, I know my mom would be hollering from downstairs trying to wake me.

I rushed to my dresser and slipped on a baggy red sweater and black skinny jeans. I braided my hair to the side, not caring about my appearance, grabbed my suitcase and brought it downstairs. I handed it to my mom and we got into the car. She checked the list one more time before turning towards me, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I answered dully. She sighed as she pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

I pulled out my iPod and blocked out all sounds as I listened to music. I got lost in the tune as I felt myself slowly drifting into a deep sleep. I tried to pry my eyes open, but I couldn't as I was just so tired. I let out a breath as I let them close, allowing me to drift into sleep.

I ran into the hospital, not really knowing why I was there. I didn't care though, I let my feet take me where ever. I felt myself run into a hallway where I heard loud screams. I panicked and tried to turn around but my limbs wouldn't respond. I stopped running when I came across the door, which was where the source of the screaming came from. It was labeled 'Room 288'.

Oh no.

That's Sonic's room...

I didn't want to see him! I couldn't bare it! But my body still didn't respond as I took the handle and opened the door, revealing his room. I gasped as I saw him, struggling on his bed, having an endless nightmare. He was just struggling and tossing around. This doesn't seem like he is in a coma at all!

"Sonic!" I stated, running to his side.

He wouldn't wake.

"SONIC!" I screamed grabbing his arm. I felt tears stream down my face as he wouldn't respond to my touch.

He kept screaming and tossing around, and I couldn't do anything else, but watch...

"Amy..."

I looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

I felt my limbs go weak. I tried to stand, using the hospital bed for support.

"Amy!" the voice echoed again. I gasped as I saw everything melt around me like wax from a burning candle.

I fell to the ground as the scene changed back to the interior of my car.

I sat up in my seat, looking straight at my mom, who was now looking at me worriedly. The first thing I noticed was that the car wasn't moving.

"Are you okay?" she asked, giving me a questionable glance, "You were tossing around like a mad man..."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream." I blinked and looked at our surroundings, "Where are we?"

"We are at your aunts, you know, for the wedding?" she raised her brow at me.

I sighed as I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the car door. I grabbed my suit case and headed inside. I loved my aunts house, it was so big and you always discovered something new every visit.

That dream...

I never want to experience that again! That short dream is going to scar me. For a long time.

I knocked on the door to my aunts mansion. I waited a bit before the locks clicked and I saw the pink hedgehog infront of me. My aunt was a beautiful lady for her age, which was precisely 32. She had long pink quills that ended about 5 inches below her shoulders and they naturally curled at the bottom. She always wore a nice blouse with flared jeans. Her eyes were a rich crystal blue, which could get any guy mesmerized.

"Hello Amy. Hello sis!" She proceeded to hug me and my mom.

"It's nice to be here!" my mom smiled.

"Oh come on in, we need to hurry if we are going to fit our dresses" My aunt smiled as she shifted to the side, letting us in.

Great.

Normally, I would be excited, but I want in the best mood today. I didn't feel like doing anything.

I walked into the hallway where the stairs were and scattered my way up them, carrying my suitcase on my back. I headed to the spare bedroom and plopped my suitcase on the bed before looking around the room.

This was the room I always stayed in. I missed it a lot...

"Amy! We are going to fit your dress now, come downstairs!" my aunts voice echoed through the gigantic house. I groaned as I descended down the stairs again. As I made my way down the last step, I saw my mom appear from the corner with the biggest smile spread across her muzzle.

I gritted my teeth, "Let's get this over with."

"Nice enthusiasm!" my mom stated sarcastically as we caught up with my aunt.

My aunt waved us into the fitting room where there were loads of dresses. I gasped at all them.

"Now, I have a limited set for you since I have a themed wedding." my aunt explained as she grabbed a couple of dresses, "Go try these on!"

After what seemed like forever, we decided on one red dress that ruffled at the bottom. It was a strapless dress and it hugged my waist nicely. I personally loved it.

Once I was allowed to changed back, I speed changed back into my old clothes. I was relieved that was over.

* * *

**I just can't wait for the next few chapters, I wonder how you guys will react. Hehe :3**


	13. Chapter 13 Somethings Are Better, Unsaid

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

* * *

(Normal POV)

Its been 6 days now since Amy and her mother had Arrived for the wedding. The past 6 days, they have been spending time celebrating and preparing for the wedding.

Amy has successfully kept her mind off of Sonic throughout the vacation. Well, that is until the wedding came. It was about 6:00 at night when they finished and now all that left was to have the wedding.

She slipped on the dress she was assigned to and walked down the stairs. Her mom gasped at her appearance. She had her hair done, curled and all, with a flower pinned on the left side, pinning back her bangs. Her make-up was applied lightly (Eye liner) but it brought out the color of her eyes.

She noticed, other people were wearing similar dresses to hers, each just a tad different. She walked with the others to the reception area, where her aunt Judi and her groom were getting married.

The music started playing as the bride walked down the isle. Everyone's eyes shifted to the back where she was walking elegantly down the isle to the groom.

Amy watched in awe as she stopped next to him and they joined hands, looking at each other longingly. The sunset was giving them a soft gentle glow. She smiled as the priest starting rambling on. She wasn't focused on what he was saying, she focused on the two that were getting married. Her heart pounded as she thought about her and Sonic possibly getting married.

Her cheeks flushed a deep red just thinking about it. She was imagining herself in her aunts place as she said her vows. If only Sonic wasn't in that coma, then maybe everything would be okay.

She wanted to go back, back when they didn't have to worry about all this stuff. Maybe then could she know how to fix things.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. They leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Amy's heart ached.

'I made a big mistake...' she thought to herself. She needed to see Sonic. She couldn't just let him go through this on his own...

While everyone gathered for the after party, she headed unto her room. She stuffed all her clothing into her suitcase and brought it downstairs. She found her mom right away and pulled her to the side, "Mom, I need to go to the hospital, I need to see him."

Her mom looked at her skeptically but didn't question her as she nodded, "I'll go notify aunt Judi..."

She disappeared briefly before coming back with her suit case as well. She grabbed her keys and walked outside to their car. They got in and drove off for about a half an hour until they made it to Station Square Hospital. Amy rushed into the doors, her mom following suit.

Amy didn't know why, but she needed to see him as soon as possible. She speed-walked into the elevator and went up a couple of floors. Once the elevator stopped, they stepped out and rushed down the long hallway to the room where Sonic was staying in. Amy's dress was now wrinkled from all the running, but she didn't care. She kept her head up, determined to see him.

Amy sucked in a deep breath and pushed open the door slightly, before opening it up fully. She felt tears prick at her eyes at what she saw.

Sonic was attached to a machine that was keeping him breathing. He had a cast on his left arm and his torso was wrapped in a bandage. Amy rushed to his side, letting the tears pour. She pulled at chair up to the side of his bed and sat there taking his hand in hers.

She stared at the ground, letting the tears fall. Her mom gave her hand a squeeze, "You should go to bed, it's 7:00 already and you haven't slept well in days."

Amy looked up her and smiled weakly. She knew the doctors wouldn't mind. She brought her knees up to her chest as her mom put her jacket over her body.

"Goodnight sweetheart." she kissed her forehead as Amy felt her eyes closing.

She smiled softly as she drifted to sleep.

(The Next morning Amy's POV)

I woke up to the light pouring on my face. I groaned at I sat up and stretched.

"Thank you." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up to see Sonic sitting up in his bed, taking a plate full of food from a nurse. He smiled at her and dug into his food.

I stared blankly at him, he is awake. I felt tears of joy start to form in the corners of my eyes. He is alive and okay!

"Sonic?" I barely managed to whisper.

He smiled weakly but it faded quickly as he responded, "Do I know you?"

* * *

**Hate me now? Hah, I wouldn't be surprised! I hate even myself for doing this but, hey I couldn't resist doing this. :3**

**I am just on a roll with updates! **

**No flames please!**


	14. Chapter 14 Chasing the Moments

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Thanks to: hot pink123, sampieriTBO, and Galexia the Chao for the awesome reviews! :D**

* * *

(Amy's POV)

My face went pale as I heard those last words. No...it can't be. This can't be happening. He forgot?

I stared at him, letting the endless amount of tears stream down my face.

"Wait, you don't remember me?" I asked shakily. It was barely a whisper, nothing more.

"I am sorry, I don't remember you..." he stared at me blankly. I felt like all my limbs went weak as my heart ached. No. NO! I took handfuls of my hair in frustration. Tell me this is just a sick joke, please.

I shook my head in disbelief as Sonic stared at me with confused eyes. I let the tears pour from my eyes as I left the room.

I heard voices from the hallway that I recognized as Tails and Knuckles. I sped out there and stopped behind a corner, listening to their conversation.

"Why can't we just tell her what's happening to Sonic?" Tails asked. He ran a hand up and down his face in frustration.

"Because, Tails, Amy is so broken that is we tell her, it will break her for the last time, and believe me, it is hard to bring her back on her feet after that." Knuckles raised his hand to his forehead, "She is still asleep so we still have time to figure out what to do. Maybe we could take Sonic back to my place and tell her he is still asleep until he gets his memory back?"

"And what if it doesn't? Are you even thinking?" Tails shot back, frowning, "Do you think Amy is that stupid enough to not know what is going on? Come on, Amy is a smart girl, she would find out sooner or later. And also, what if his memory doesn't come back? Then what? We would have to tell her we lied and we kept Sonic at our place. It won't work out, Knuckles."

"We could try..."

"Do you really want to risk Amy's feelings like that?" Tails questioned, softening his gaze, "Do you?"

"You don't have to, I already know..." I butted in, letting them know I was listening. Their faces were a mix of shock and sympathy. I ran a shaking hand through my soft quills as I sighed.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Knuckles. I didn't care any more. I let my hands fall to my sides as I rested my head in the crook of his neck, letting the tears flow furiously. I hiccuped and sniffed whenever I tried to speak so I didn't even bother trying to make the words escape my mouth.

Knuckles pulled away, smiling lightly as Tails rubbed soothing circles on my back. They smiled sincerely but their eyes were still sad. I didn't want pity from them. I know I am in a fucked up situation but they don't have to comfort me.

I know I have to be with Sonic every step of the way. He needs the comfort, not me. He doesn't even know who he is. He needs someone to be there with him, and that's when I come in. I will comfort him, whenever he needs it because he is lost and confused, not knowing anything.

"So what did the doctors say?" I finally asked. I braced myself for the answer that was about to be told to me.

Tails sighed as he began to explain, "Sonic has Hysterical Amnesia, meaning it could come back slowly or suddenly in a few days, or it might not come back at all. He seemed to have hit his head pretty hard after getting hit..." he paused, holding back some tears. After a few seconds, he continued, "He doesn't know who he is and all we can do is wait. But Amy, promise me you will take it slow with him. He is in a very fragile state and one bad move can scare him and he might not get his memory back at all, and we wouldn't want that to happen."

I looked at him with a miserable look, trying to make him understand that it **_wasn't_** that easy. Maybe for him it might sound possible, but I couldn't stand it. My original plan was to act like it was our first encounter, and start over. It would work perfectly, but with the pleading look that he was giving me, I just couldn't say no.

"Okay, I will try, but I won't promise it will work out." I warned.

"We will be there to help you through it." Knuckles stated, smiling warmly. I nodded and looked at the ground, blankly.

"So what happens now?" I glanced at Sonic's door which was now closed. The nurses were probably in there, maintaining him or trying to regain his memory, which was completely impossible.

"We take Sonic home..."

**X**

I pushed the door open to his house, looking at it's interior. I smiled at Aleena, who was on the couch reading the newspaper. I turned to look at Sonic, who was still in the door frame, a confused expression etched on his face. I inhaled a deep breath, this is going to be hard.

"Come one Sonic..." I motioned him to enter. At the mention of his name, his mother turned around and gasped at the appearance of her son. I gave her a small smile as she ran up and hugged him. Did she not know about him losing his memory?

"Uh, hi?" Sonic awkwardly patted her back. She pulled back, looking at him with teary eyes.

"I am so glad you're home!" Sonic's confused expression faded to realization.

"Oh you are my mother...sorry." Sonic smiled as Aleena went pale.

I gulped, not the best choice of words, Sonic...

"W-What...?" she choked out, barely managing to speak, "You don't remember?"

Sonic looked at me pleadingly, hoping I will do something about it. I sent him a glare, but I caved in.

"Aleena, Sonic hit his head pretty hard and that caused him to loose his memory." I explained. There were tears streaming down her face as she looked at me, eyes filled with doubt.

"You should probably introduce yourself..." I stated. She nodded and turned to Sonic.

"Hello, I am Aleena the Hedgehog and I am your mother..." she paused and turned to me, pain filled in her eyes. I knew exactly how she was feeling... "how was that?"

I nodded, "Good."

Sonic stood there, not realizing the real tension of this situation.

This will be harder than I thought...

**X**

(Sonic's POV)

"You don't remember?"

My mother? I don't remember having a mother...then again I don't remember anything apart from my name.

I looked at the other girl, I think her name was Amy...right? I gave her a pleading look, hoping she would help me out. Something about her made me trust her the most. I don't know what it was about her but I felt like I could trust her with anything.

"Aleena, Sonic hit his head pretty hard and it caused him to loose his memory." she explained as I watched my 'mom's pained expression.

I wanted to say something but Amy beat me to it, "You should probably introduce yourself."

"Hello, I'm Aleena the Hedgehog and I am your mother..." she paused and looked at Amy with pain filled eyes, "How was that."

Amy nodded, "Good."

I stood there, not really k eking what was going on. They seem like nice people, I wouldn't mind remembering them.

"Let's take you up to your room, you coming Aleena?" Amy asked, taking my free arm. Aleena shook her head

"I am going to read the rest of the paper." she explained going over to the couch and sitting back down.

I had to admit, something about these people did feel familiar, but I wasn't sure what. I nodded and followed Amy up the stairs. We came to a door that age claimed was mine and pushed it open. I looked around the interior and was hit by a familiar scent.

"What do I smell?" I asked Amy.

She looked at me weirdly but answered anyways, "It's you, that is what you smell like..."

I laughed a bit, "Hah, no wonder why it seemed familiar."

"You remembered something?" she asked, happily. I shook my head.

"No, just it seemed familiar, I didn't remember anything." I replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She closed her eyes tightly and sighed. I wonder what she was thinking about...

I looked over to my desk and saw a photo graph of me, Amy and the yellow fox I saw before...Tails. Yeah, that's his name. I picked up the picture in my hands and looked closer at it. We were all young and sitting under a willow tree, our arms around each other.

I smiled softly at the photo before turning towards Amy, "I like this picture..."

She took it from my grasp and looked at it, a small smile spreading across her muzzle. "I remember this day..." she paused. I didn't remember..."That day, you tried to teach us all how to run fast, since you could run at the speed of sound. I ended up getting scrapes on my knees from tripping, but then you picked me up and carried me home the whole way." She smiled softly.

"Wait, I can run fast?" I asked, bewildered. She nodded.

"Unbelievably fast..." She gaped.

'_Cool! I can run fast!_' I thought to myself, _'I didn't know that!'_ My face fell, well that's true, I don't know a damn thing...

She placed the photo back in its place on my dresser. She turned to me and bit her lip. She has been doing a LOT of thinking...but about what?

**X**

(Amy's POV)

I bit my lip, staring at him. Oh how I wanted to kiss him right now...but I couldn't. I have to take things slow. If I waited 10 years for him to notice me, I can wait some more for him to regain his memory. I'll give him time... to chase the moments.

"Well I better be heading home, my mom is probably wondering where I am." I glanced at the clock, _8:03 pm. _I gave him a quick hug before running out of the room and sped downstairs, and out of the house. I ran all the way back home.

As I approached my front door, I pushed it open, and sped to my room.

I flopped on my bed, letting the tears spill.

I want to go back, I want to go back when we would mess around with each other, not worrying about anything. I want to go back when we would always have movie nights, and all cuddle up to watch our favorite movies. I want to go back...

**Back when I fell In love with him...**


	15. Chapter 15 Your'e All I Hoped I'd Find

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything besides the story plot and Drake the Fox. The rest belongs to Sega and the Sonic Team**

**Thanks to: The Anonymous reviewer, Galexia the Chao, SampieriTBO, Zennyzen, ElizabethTheDragon18, and 4everlucky18 for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

Looking back at her retreating figure, I stood there, wondering. What did I do? Did I offend her?

I ran a shaky hand through my quills and sighed. I want to remember.

I looked around my room for anything that would slightly remind me of anything. I dug through my closet and for a while until I found a box. I opened the box to see a vast variation of photographs.

I looked through each one, trying to find at least one that seemed familiar. I kept searching and searching for what seemed like hours before one stood out from the others.

It's was a picture of me when I was around 5 and my mom at a park. She was holding my hand as we walked down a long path filled with trees, letting little amounts of sunlight pass through. We were both smiling at each other and I couldn't help but smile also looking at it. It seemed to peaceful there.

This picture did seem familiar...and I wanted to know all about it. What day it was, what the atmosphere was like, what we did there, where it was, everything...

I grasped the picture in my hand and walked over out my door before running down the stairs. I ran into the living room and spotted my mom.

"Mom," I interrupted her reading. She turned to look at me, smiling.

"Yes?" she asked

"Do you remember this place?" I pulled out the picture for her to see. She took it from my grasp as she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I do...you used to love it there..."

"Can...can you tell me about it?" I asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"Well, it was when you were around 5, you wanted to go on an adventure...you got all excited and pulled me to the park where you took me on your imaginary adventures. It was a nice day and we had our laughs. You used to descirbe it as 'the place where anything is possible.' You used to plead me to take you there..."

Her gaze was soft, almost as if the picture meant the world to her. It probably did, and it made me want to remember it.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked.

She nodded, "It's the park down the street."

I grabbed a fleece and turned to my mom, "I'll be back."

"You are going there at this hour?" she asked. I looked back at her, smiling. Was she always this protective?

"Yeah, I won't be long...I'm just going to walk around, see if I remember anything." I adjusted the fleece around my body and zipped it up. I herd a sigh escape her lips.

"Okay, be safe..." she warned. I laughed.

"I'll be fine." I briefly commented before sprinting out of the house. I gasped, Amy wasn't lying about my speed!

I zipped by faster until a black blur came by that I guessed was the park fence. I tried to skid to a stop but I didnt know how. I tried to slow down my footing but that just made me trip. I winced as I fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

Ow.

I groaned as I got up from the ground.

Maybe I should work on that...

I walk over to the gate and slightly pushed it open. It made a light creak before opening up fully. There were only a few people in the park by now because it was night time. I walked around, trying to find something that seemed at least the slightest bit familiar.

After a while I came across the place where the photograph was taken. I looked at the path and felt a frown tug at my lips. I didn't remember this place. It's should seem somewhat familiar right?

I held back a sigh as I sat underneath a tree and stuck my hands in my fleece.

I want to know something about my life, I want to know more!

This is useless, I am never going to remember anything...

I absorbed the scenery around me as I leaned my head against the tree. Why must everything be so complicated?! Can't I just get my memory back and everything we will be okay! No one will be sheddiing another tear over my mistake.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, sulking with myself, until I decided to head back.

I got up and ran back to my house. I got there pretty quickly and I went straight to my room. I flopped on my bed. It's been a long and frustrating day. I glanced at the clock, 9:30.

I slipped off my shoes and my fleece and changed into pajamas. I slipped under the covers and rolled over onto my side. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

**X**

I was in a crowd of little kids that were on a playground. The air was filled with little kid's laughter. But one thing that I heard that stuck out the most was the sound of someone's screaming filling my ears. I glanced around and noticed a pink hedgehog getting pushed around by a couple of other kids.

"Leave me alone!" the pink hedgehog screamed at them.

One of the kids, who was a black wolf, scoffed, "Aww, pinky the stink hog wants us to go away!"

The others laughed as the pink hedgehog cried. I felt myself run over there and scream, "Leave her alone!"

Whoa, where did that come from? I didn't even want to say that...

"What if we don't want to!" a purple bat replied.

I growled and kicked her in the stomach. The girl cried out in pain as she fell to the ground crying. I didn't want to hit her! Why am I doing this?!

The kids around her screamed as they ran off. I couldn't help but smirk.

I was forced to look over at the pink hedgehog on the ground. I noticed those eyes right away, they are Amy's. Wait, I think I know what is going on. I am not having a regular dream, but I am seeing a memory.

I helped Amy up from the ground. I smile down at her, "Are you okay?"

She sniffed and nodded, "Yes thank you..."

"Oh my name is Sonic." I replied.

"Well thank you Sonic. My name is Amy." she giggled a bit, blushing.

"What happened?" a yellow fox came running over. Hey, wasn't he the guy from the hospital?

"She was being bullied and got some scratches." I felt the words slip out of my mouth.

"I know how to fix those!" he exclaimed as he pulled out some band-aids. He placed them on her scratches and smiled, proud of his work, "All done!"

"Thanks!" Amy smiled brightly.

"What's your name?" Tails asked me.

"Sonic, and this is Amy. What about you?"

"Miles, but you can call me Tails." he explained, gesturing to his two tails that were swishing behind his back.

"Nice to meet you Tails." I responded.

"Yeah, thanks for fixing my cuts!" she smiled, rubbing her knees.

"No problem!" Tails stated.

"You promise we will all be friends forever?" Amy asked, sticking out her pinky.

Tails nodded, smiling brightly. He in-twined his pinky with hers. I joined in, smirking.

"Yes, friends forever." I smiled brightly.

The scene before me changed quickly as I sat up abruptly, panting.

That was not just a dream, it was definitely a memory. A memory of when I met Amy and Tails! Then it hit me:

I remembered something...

* * *

**SONIC REMEMBERED SOMETHING?! Yay! Finally! He is making progress! Good job Sonic. We are all proud of you. :D**

**Thanks again for reviewing, they always put a smile on my face... :)**


	16. Chapter 16 There Is Too Much To Loose

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Thanks to: SampieriTBO, Galexia the Chao, and ElizabethTheDragon18 for the marvelous reviews!  
**

* * *

(Tails' POV)

It's been 2 days since Sonic's 'tragedy' was announced and I still can't take it the same way. I haven't eaten in days.

I ran a shaking hand through my hair and sighed. My best friend...lost his memory. He doesn't even remember who I am. It hurts.

"Honey," my moms soft voice called from the other side of my door, "Are you okay?"

I let a tear fall down my cheek before wiping it away. I looked at my hands that's were folded in my lap, "Yeah, I am fine, just a little tired..."

I heard her sigh from the other side, "Just don't do anything stupid, you know I love you. I want you to come down and eat _**sometime.**_I don't want you skipping meals forever." she choked on her words, meaning that she was fighting back tears, "Come down...please."

I sucked in a shaky breath as I got up from my bed, ignoring the aching pain in my stomach. I guess that's what I get for not eating in ages. I slowly and painfully walked to the door, grimacing with every step.

As I approached the door, I opened it a bit, clutching my stomach. I smiled at my mother who gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hesitantly. I nodded.

"I just need food." I replied. Of course, what was a thinking?! Why did I not eat? I know that it is necessary to live. I can't set this example for Sonic. He might give up on trying and starve himself. I don't want that to happen...

I could tell that my mom was breaking from the gleam in her eyes that told me she was about to cry. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me just looking at her. I worried her so much.

Jeez, for the smartest person in the school, I am pretty dumb for not seeing the situation in front of me. I opened my arms wide and crushed my mom in a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered in her ear, petting the fur on the back of her head.

She hugged back tightly, crying softly. When I pulled back, I wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

"I am going to go make you lunch..." she briefly stated before rushing down the stairs. I smiled and followed suit.

I walked over to the table and waited for my mom to finish making my food.

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. If I was taking it this hard, I wonder how Amy was feeling!

He hasn't said anything about even remembering the slightest bit, I am starting to think that he will never remember at all.

I cringe at the thought of it. He has to remember, he just HAS to.

I was interrupted when my mom put a plate of food in front of me.

I smiled up at her, "Thanks mom..."

"No problem sweetheart." she replied, kissing my forehead. I knew I could count on my mom for being there for me, and right now, she is my only fallback. Cream and her mom have left for vacation and Amy hasn't been the brightest. And let's not get to knuckles, let's just say, he is not the best person to seek comfort.

I chuckled at the thought. I scooped up some spaghetti on my fork and began to eat, instantly feeling better.

(Amy's POV)

He doesn't even remember anything from this past week and a half. He doesn't even remember our kiss, or anything we did together. How does that feel? It feels horrible. Imagine the love of your life telling you he doesn't remember anything about you. Yeah, it hurts...

I am back at phase one.

Just like I was at the beginning of our friendship. I have to build myself up again. By myself.

Lesson number one: never fall in love, there is just too much to lose...

I ran a shaking hand through my soft pink quills and sighed. It's no use. I just want to go up to him and let out all my feelings, beg him to remember. But, I can't scare him like that...

"I need to get out some place, refresh my day." I mumbled to myself.

I got up from my spot that I was sitting on my bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a white and blue striped shirt with red skinny jeans.

I made sure to close the door behind me as I walked outside.

Now, what to do...

I pondered for a moment before deciding just to take a regular walk. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans as I kept my gaze on the ground.

So much drama these days. Girlfriends, Crushes, Amnesia...just too much for me. I can't take it. Normally people would take it out on themselves...by self harm.

Wait, should I do that?

NO! I can't! I am not putting myself in danger by cutting, I would make the biggest mistake of my life! Its like taping a sign to your back saying, "You are free to hurt me"

Not to mention the scars are hard to get rid of.

I can't let myself do that.

But, a lot of people do say it helps you...that it pushes away the pain and replaces it with relief. But I couldn't stand having the pain resurface when I look at him. It would cause double the pain, and also... I don't want him to get he wrong idea about me.

I shook my head in disbelief, I would_** never**_ do that. I clenched my eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears.

Next thing I knew, I heard a loud boom and I was getting blown three feet back.

I rubbed my head softly. What just happened?!

I looked up to see Sonic staring back at me. He had a smirk on his face and I swear I could just punch him right now if it weren't for the aching pain in my stomach.

"What the hell was that for?!" I screamed at him. He just smirked down at me before extending his hand forward for me to grab.

I hesitantly grabbed it and let him pull me up from the ground.

"Sorry, I saw you walking and I couldn't help but say hi!" He laughed and scratched the back of his head, "I still haven't got the hang of stopping at full speed yet...Heh..."

I clenched my fists and glared at him. I gritted my teeth, "You will pay for that..."

"You look so cute when you're angry..." He mumbled before widening his eyes. He quickly covered his mouth as his face flushed a deep red.

_What?_

* * *

**After listening to Lights by Klaypex for over an hour, I finally got enough inspiration, so I finished this chapter! :D (Don't Judge me...XD)**

**Sorry for the short chapter...It is my birthday and I needed to spend time with my family...so yeah. That wasn't a really good way to end the chapter...most of this chapter was just to fill it.**

**Haha, hoped you liked it, sorry I didn't get the time to edit this chapter so forgive me if there are spelling errors and stuff.**


	17. Chapter 17 I Find It Hard to Tell You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Thanks to: SonicBlueBlur, sampieriTBO, The Frogery of Cow 71, ElizabethTheDragon18, and zennyzen for the lovely reviews :3**

* * *

(Normal POV 30 minutes earlier)

Sonic slowly walked down the streets, careful not to get injured with his speed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked further down the street.

He has regained some memories besides the one that night. He has enough memory to remember his first 6 years of his life. For him, it's a big leap. The doctors weren't kidding when they said to him that it might come back fast in a few days because for him, he needed to remember fast to know why Amy was always acting a strange way around him.

He kept walking, hanging his head low until He came across Starbucks.

'A coffee wouldn't hurt, right?' he thought to himself.

He spun on his heel and walked into the place, instantly getting hit by the delicious aroma of coffee. He walked straight to the counter and was greeted by a purple mongoose with green hair, "Hello, may I take your order?"

"I'll have a vanilla latte." He replied and she nodded, writing it down and passing it to a different employee.

He waited for a bit before she came back with his order and a smile on her face. He gave her a quick thank you before finding a table in the back. He sat in the seat next to the window and looked out.

'It's a mad world out there...' he thought to himself.

He chuckled and took a sip of his latte. He broke his gaze from the window as a brown chipmunk/squirrel walked through the entrance, making the bell go off. Her appearance made his jaw drop and his eyes twinkle in amazement. She was wearing a simple blue dress with a jean jacket, but she made it look amazing.

"She is beautiful..." he breathed out, at a loss for anymore words. She smiled at she spoke her order. He gazed at her dreamily as she started walking over in his direction.

She walked to the table near the back, and next to the window. As she sat, she caught a glimpse of blue, making her eyes widen and snap her head in the general direction that she saw it.

Sonic.

Yep, it was him.

She looked at him and found him looking at her, almost...longingly?

'Just don't look at him again, and maybe he won't come over...' she coaxed herself, looking down at her coffee. She fiddled with the hem of her dress, avoiding eyes contact with him.

But, to her dismay, he stood and headed right over to her.

"Hey! I'm Sonic, what's your name, beautiful?" he smirked at her.

She tensed up immediately. 'What?!'

"Sonic stop playing games...don't even try to pretend like you like me anymore. I am here on a date, I got over you." she gritted her teeth, holding back tears.

He froze in his spot.

'Oh how I hate loosing my memory...'

"I am sorry, I don't remember you yet." he paused and sucked in a deep breath, "You see, I was in an accident. I have amnesia. I lost my memory."

He tried to explain to her. She just sat there, staring at him like he was insane. "I'm sorry, Sonic. But I don't really understand this situation."

"I lost my memory, so I don't really know who you are..." he explained.

Her expression quickly changed to guilt, "Oh, I am sorry for exploding at you like that...I should have asked you first about the casts and stuff. I'm Sally Acorn."

"S'allright." he nodded, looking down at his broke arm, "So what **_did_** happen between us."

He took a sip of his drink as she sighed, "Well you see, we met in high school not too long ago. Maybe month and a half. We started hanging out before one day, you asked me out." she paused and smiled. "I thought you were the one. I liked you a lot and I thought we would be together forever. But after 5 days of our short term relationship, you decided to end it, saying things weren't working out. I immediately thought it was because of Amy. I mean you guys hanged out all the time, and when you did, there was always that connection that I saw in you two. It was like you two were inseparable. I decided to let you go, because I wanted the best for you. So I found someone new. That's what happened."

He stared at her in awe. He didn't know what to say. All that was running through his mind was that one pink hedgehog, Amy.

They were interrupted when a grey fox approached them. He smiled at the two, "Hey guys! Woah, Sonic, what happened?"

"Hey Drake! I was just catching up with Sonic. He got broke his arm when he got into an accident and he lost his memory." she explained.

"Oh yeah, I did get some texts saying about you loosing your memory from Amy, she seemed broken." he wrapped his arm around her petite waist and smiled.

"It didn't seem like it when I was with her..." Sonic stared back at them.

"Well, beats me!" Drake sighed, "We better get going, don't want to miss the movie!"

"Oh yeah!" she giggled and blushed as he pulled her closer.

"Well, you two have a good time!" Sonic smiled warmly at the two.

"Thanks!" they said in unison before walking out of the café. Sonic sighed and sipped his coffee.

'I need to find her...find out what I need to do.' he thought to himself. He got up from the table and grabbed his drink. He drinker the rest of it before throwing out the container. He rushes out of the restaurant, not caring about not vein able to stop right.

He ran around town a bit before finally spotting her.

'Found her.'

(Back to present, Sonic's POV)

'What did I just say?!' my eyes widened as he looked down at the stunned hedgehog. I didn't mean for it to come out. I meant to think it not say it!

"Uhhh...thanks." she giggled, blushing. There was that gleam again.

It reminded me of what I came here for, I have been feeling strange around Amy lately. Whenever I am around her, I just want to hug her tight and never let go. I have noticed that whenever she mentions stuff about our friendship she always has that gleam in her eye. I would do anything to know what she is thinking.

I turned to her and saw her fiddling with the string on her jacket. I smiled lightly. She is so beautiful...

I stood there thinking for a bit before one thought popped in my mind; Was there something more going between us than friendship?

"Amy..." I spoke, making her put her gaze directly on me. I stared into her jade green orbs, making sure she would understand the seriousness I was using as I continued, "Did we have something more going on between us before I lost my memory?"

* * *

**Ooooh, the question we have all been waiting for! Well...at least, I'VE been waiting for haha!**

**I was listening to the song, 'mad world' covered by Fox Amoore throughout this whole chapter. It was very Inspiring... :3**


	18. Chapter 18 I Missed Those Lips

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Thanks to The three anonymous reviewers, sampieriTBO, SonicBlueBlur, and zennyzen for the amazing reviews! :D**

* * *

She stood there absentmindedly, like she was in her own world. I shifted my weight feeling kind of awkward, just standing there, waiting for her to give me an answer. She just stared at her feet, not looking up.

"Amy?" I spoke softly, making her head shot up to face me, her eyes looking straight into mine. "Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stare at your feet for the rest of the day?"

She shifted her gaze from the ground to me to the ground again. She sighed as she brought her head back up, "You really want to know?"

I stared at her, blankly. Now she was getting me quite anxious. What if it's something really bad that I don't want to remember? I have to take the risk, "Yes."

Her gaze softened as she looked into my eyes, "Well...You ran off from school that day, seeming quite irritated, if you ask me. So when I went to check on you that afternoon, you did something that I never would expect in years..."

She cut herself off and worry washed over me. What did I do?! Was it something bad?!

"What happened?!" I asked her, pleadingly.

"You...y-you kissed m-me." she stated, hesitantly. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I stared back at her. A thousand feeling rushed through my body, just looking into her jade green eyes.

I couldn't find the words to say anything. All that I am feeling now is a mix of shock, confusion, and embarrassment.

After a few minutes I managed to croak out, "Wow..."

"I know this is a shock for you but, it's the truth. I don't know why you did it, but you did. And I thought I finally got you to like me-" she cut herself off as her eyes widened. Mine widened in realization. That's why she has been acting that way...because she likes me.

"Can I test something?" I asked, hesitantly.

(Amy's POV)

"Did we have something more going on between us before I lost my memory?" Sonic asked, looking down at me with serious eyes. I stood there, stunned.

One question was running through me head:

How did he find out?

I guess it just my bad luck...I never wanted him to find out about it till he gained all his memory back. So far, he hasn't mentioned anything about gaining memory...and it's starting to worry me...

What if he never gains his memory back?!

I felt the tears prick at the corner of my eyes, just thinking about it. I would have to start over again.

I lowered my gaze to the ground, trying to resist the tears that were threatening to spill. He can't see me crying. I can't let him see this side of me.

"Amy?" I heard his soft voice ask. I was spacing out for too long. "Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stare at your feet for the rest of the day?"

I stared at him, "You really want to know?"

Should I even tell him? I looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes...confusion.

No, I shouldn't.

I looked back at the ground in defeat.

But...he does deserve to know...

"Yes..." he spoke clearly.

I looked up at him, my gaze softening as I looked at the pleading look in his eyes, "Well...You ran off from school that day, seeming quite irritated, if you ask me. So when I went to check on you that afternoon, you did something that I never would expect in years..." I trailed off, my words getting tripped.

"What happened?!" he asked, worry written all over his face and in his voice. I couldn't help but laugh in the back of my mind. Same old Sonic, being so impatient...

"You...y-you kissed m-me." I stuttered out, the blood rushing to my cheeks jut thinking about the kiss. The way his lips moved in sync with mine. And the thought of him wanting to take it further when he tried to slip his tongue in my mouth-

Snap out of it Amy!

"Wow." he managed to say.

"I know this is a shock for you but, it's the truth. I don't know why you did it, but you did. And I thought I finally got you to like me-" I cut myself off. What. The. Hell?!

This is why I shouldn't ramble on about anything, I end up saying something I shouldn't. I mentally kicked myself. I should've never have told him...

"Can I try something?" he asked. I looked at him, searching for any signs of humor. But all I saw was seriousness in his gaze.

I hesitantly nodded and his lips formed a small smirk. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks just looking at him. Then, he did the unexpected and leaned closer. I froze in my spot and stares shocked.

He was going to kiss me?!

He leaned in closer and closer and panicked. I stepped back, almost tripping as I did so. I can't kiss him. I promised Tails that I wouldn't.

He grabbed the back of my neck, smiling. He pulled my head closer to his as out foreheads touched and his other arm with the cast laid by his side.

"Trust me..." he spoke one last time before his lips met mine.

* * *

**YES! THEY KISSED! WHOOOOOHOOOOO! **

**yay!**

**Sorry for the late update...I was getting prepared for my uncles wedding, which is tomorrow! Ah! I am so excited! I love weddings!**


	19. Chapter 19 When Will I Learn?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

* * *

(Sonic POV)

I smoothed out my shirt for any wrinkles. As we neared the hospital, I gulped nervously. I was coming here for a check-up. I was told I was going to be given something for my memory. What ever it is, I hope it isn't deadly.

Memories flashed through my mind as I entered the hospital. I tensed as I remembered how hurt everyone seemed to be when they heard about me loosing my memory. Especially Amy.

Amy...

I blushed as I thought about what happened last night. Lets just say for firsts, that there were lots of sparks. When we kissed, it seemed like we were the only ones in the world. It was amazing and every time I look back on it, I still cant believe that much sparks can fly with just one kiss.

As I was sitting in the waiting room, my mom placed her soft hand on my knee. She looked me in the eyes and just by looking at them, she was trying to ask if I was okay. I nodded and smiled, as if saying I was perfectly fine. But, in reality I wasn't.

I just want to remember more...The last time I remembered something was a day ago, and by now I would have remembered more. I am starting to get worried.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" the woman asked. I stood up from my spot and she smiled, "Dr. Amoore is here to see you."

I glanced back at my mom and she smiled. But the smile didn't reach her sad eyes, as she was trying to encourage me. I smiled back. I followed the lady to a small room where a brown squirrel was sitting at a desk. I sat on the bed and looked at my hands folded in my lap.

"So Sonic..." Dr Amoore sighed as he stood up from his spot, "How's the memory coming along?"

"I am remembering...some stuff..." I explained, looking back on the past couple of days. Dr. Amoore nodded and wrote down a couple things on his clipboard.

"How are you feeling? Any migrains these past couple of days?" he asked, looking back up at me.

I shook my head, "No, not at all."

"Good." he smiled and grabbed a bottle from his desk, "These are some pills that I prescribed to you for a while. It's. To help gain back your memory. Use lightly though, as in only once a day." he paused and stared at me with a warning look, making sure I was listening, "I have to trust you, you have to take one. ONLY one a day, got it?"

I nodded, "Okay."

"Alright." he nodded as he went through the normal check-up routine as I sat there, waiting for it to be over. After about 15 minutes and 4 more questions later, I was free to go with my prescribed drug.

I met my mom back in the waiting room where she tackled me in a hug. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her fragile body. "I'm okay mom..."

She pulled back, "I just don't like it here, it gives me bad memories..."

I smiled warmly as her eyes softened like she was about to cry, "Don't cry..."

She smiled, blinking away the tears. I took her arm and rushed er out to the car where we got in. We started our journey back home.

Once we arrived I retrieved a glass of water and opened up the bottle of the pills. I popped the pill in my mouth and washed it down with the water. I set the glass down back on the counter and walked over to the calendar.

The break ends in 2 days, and I don't think I am ready to go back...I won't remember anything. I groaned as I walked up the stairs into my bedroom. I plopped onto the bed and let out a long and exasperated sigh.

Suddenly, I started humming a soft and random tune, finding nothing else to do. Next thing I knew, my vision became blurry and I feel into a deep sleep.

X

Tomorrow is the end of break and the start of school, and I still haven't remembered anything else...

It's starting to worry me. Who knows, that might have been all that I could remember. That means I couldn't remember what happened when I kissed Amy. Or what was going through my mind when I broke up with Sally.

I walked into the bathroom and located the pills on the counter. I eyed them closely and gulped, taking the bottle in my hands. I grabbed a cup of water and popped a pill in my mouth, washing it down with the water. I felt no relief in taking it. Almost like it had no affect. Even though I know it didn't take affect till later, I felt like one wasn't enough.

I took another pill and washed it down. My eyes stinging as it crawled down my throat.

I felt myself take another, and another, refueling the cup with water each time. I suddenly felt dizzy and I could barely stand.

I again washed down another pill, letting tears spill from my eyes. I know I shouldn't be doing this.

'I have to trust you, you have to take one. ONLY one a day, got it?'

Dr. Amoore's words echoed through my mind. I looked on the back of the bottle and read the warning label:

WARNING: do not take more than needed a day. Two is considered the maximum in a span of 24 hours. May cause depressive thoughts, suicidal thoughts or actions, migraines, clouded memory come-backs, nausea, or nose-bleeds.

I felt my head pound as I read the label...what have I done?! I turned on the faucet and splashes my face with water. Looking down in the sink. Then something red fell from my face. I stared at it wide eyed as another loth fell. I touched my nose and noticed it was bleeding.

I panicked and got a tissue, taking deep breaths. What have I done?! I shouldn't have done that! What if my memory come back cloudy now? It's all my fault for being frustrated.

I rushed back into my room, my vision becoming blurry as I got closer to my bed. I tried to pry open my eyes as I collapsed onto my bed, but they wouldn't stay open.

In moments, I had gone from waves of peaceful waves of happiness to being thrown in a serious medical situation as I was trying to stay awake.

I gave up, letting sleep take over me, hoping that I will be alive to live another day, wake up to my mom cooking breakfast, to remember the rest of my memory, to wake up and see Amy again...

* * *

**SONIC! What in the right mind made you do something like that?! SHAME ON YOU SIR, shame on you...**

**(THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT EDITED, SORRY IF I MESSED UP IN SPOTS!)**


	20. Chapter 20 Times Have Been Rough

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**No one reviewed... :/ **

**Its okay...ill deal with it...**

**This chapter was NOT edited, so sorry if there are some errors...**

* * *

(Aleena's POV)

Doing the rest of my chores, I clean up the rest of the laundry and place it I to the washer. I pressed the button and let the washer clean the clothes. I sighed and clapped my hands together, moving into the living room to relax.

These days have been beyond stressful. I haven't even had the guts to ask my boy if he even remembered anything. Who knows, the pills might not be working, and he I'd putting drugs in his body for no reason.

I rubbed my temples with a groan. I need a break, sometime to relax! When Sonic is at school, I might just go out someplace for the day. Maybe the spa...yeah.

But, what if something happens to Sonic at school! Then I wouldn't be there to comfort him.

I let another sigh escape my lips as I closed my eyes and laid back on the couch.

'Thump'

I heard a loud noise from upstairs. I pried open one eye, waiting for another noise, but nothing happened. I opened both of my eyes and sat up.

"Sonic?" I called out to him, "You okay?"

No response. Worried, I stood up and walked towards the stair case, standing at the bottom, "Sonic!"

Nothing. I slowly walked up the stairs, hearing the creak of the floorboards underneath me. I sucked in a shaking breath as I reached the last step.

I approached Sonic's door, my heart pounding in my ears. I wonder what in the world it might be. Maybe someone broke in from the window in Sonic's room.

I softly tapped my knuckle on the door, "Sonic? Are you alright?"

My hope decreased as I didn't hear another response. What in the world could be going on? I braced myself before slowly pushing the door, making it creak and open slightly. I took a deep breath and let it out, before opening the door all the way.

My heart shattered as my eyes fell upon his bed, where I saw his body, lying there. At first glance it looks like he is sleeping, but then my eyes trailed to his mouth, where I saw foam, coming up from his mouth. I saw his nose was bleeding and there was a trail of blood, going from where I was standing to his bed, and where the bed sheets were soaked in a red substance.

I immediately identified that as blood too. I felt tears pour down my cheeks in endless water falls. I couldn't control myself as I looked over his figure again. My body was froze in it's spot, mostly from shock.

What the hell happened?!

Finally regaining control of my body, I stepped forward, running to his side. I took a hold of him and shook his body, hoping to wake him.

"SONIC!" I cried out.

I took his phone from his bedside table and called an ambulance.

This is bad, what did he do?!

Once I finished the call, I noticed the bottle of pills on the floor. My heart raced as I picked up the bottle, noticing it was a lot lighter than yesterday. I opened it up and saw that it was half empty.

I felt my head spin and I felt like punching a wall. Why in the world did he drug himself?! He knows we are here for him! Why did he do this?!

No more than 3 seconds later, I heard and ambulance down the street, pull up to our house. They broke in and rushes up the stairs. They pushed Sonic off the bed and onto the stretcher. I watched helplessly as they carried him away.

Then I finally knocked some sense into myself and ran down the stairs after them. I want to go in the ambulance with them. Once the hauled him up into the back of the ambulance I climbed in too and sat on the side, gripping the side of the seat as the ambulance took off.

I watched as they cleaned the foam and blood off and placed a mask on him, helping him breathe. They tried to bring his hear beat back with each electrical shock, flowing through his body, making him jump. I shielding my eyes and cried in my hands, not wanting to see this.

I don't want to see my son lie there helplessly. It's too much...

We arrived at the hospital later and they rushed him into the doors, going into a room. I tried to follow, but a nurse held me back. She gave me a pleading look and I wiped my tears and nodded. I couldn't go see him...

I walked over to the waiting area and sat down on one of the chairs. I pulled out my phone and contacted Tails and Amy, each sending a message to them.

'Hello, Sonic has recently gone into the hospital. Come here so I can explain the situation.'

I sent the message and laid my head in my hands, breathing deeply, trying to regain my composure.

This can't be happening...

(Tails' POV)

I rushed into the hospital, Amy right behind me. We recently got the message from Aleena, telling us about Sonic in the hospital. Her and I were pretty peeved when heard it. We even broke down crying.

I rushed over to the hallway, hoping we could get in, but a nurse stopped us.

"LET US GO!" I screamed, trying to push past them. I needed to see him!

"I can't let you through!" she replied, trying to hold us back.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed, "I NEED TO SEE SONIC!"

"We will call the police if you don't cooperate with us." another nurse who came in to help warned us.

Amy and I calmed down and pulled back, walking off towards the waiting area.

We spotted Aleena and she smiled weakly at us. I ran over to her, "Aleena!"

I crushed her in a tight embrace. She cried into the crook of my neck. I let some of my tears flow, rubbing her back. Amy joined in, crying as well.

We were separated when we heard a soft and gentle voice, "I heard about Sonic in the hospital..."

I knew that voice, "Cream..."

I looked back at her, she was staring up at me, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I ran over and hugged her, kissing her cheek softly.

"Well, now since everyone is here, I better tell you what happened." Aleena stated. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "When I finished my chores, I heard a loud thump from upstairs. I rushed up there and called out to Sonic, hoping he was okay. When I didn't hear a response, I got worried. I opened up his door and found him lying on the bed, motionless. I saw blood everywhere and foam was coming out from his mouth." she paused, choking on her tears.

"I noticed the bottle of pills next to his bed on the floor. When I picked it up, I noticed it was half empty. I panicked and called the ambulance. I am pretty sure, he over dosed on the memory pills. I don't know why...maybe he wanted to remember something...but then they took him away to the hospital, which is where we are." she explained, letting the tears stain her cheeks. Amy broke out, hysterically crying in her hands

I gaped at her, he overdosed?!

I can't believe it! I thought he was smarter than that to do something like this!

Cream started bawling, burying her head in the crook of my neck. I pulled her closer, rubbing circles on her back.

He better be okay...

* * *

**I am astonished with how much support I get. I have so much faith in this book, because of you all. Thank you so much.**

**I love you all 3**


	21. Chapter 21 I Cant Stand It

**Disclaimer!: I do not own anything, besides the story plot and Drake the fox. The rest belongs to Sega and Sonic Team**

**Thanks to: 01Sonamy01, XxXxchilidogluvXxXx, sampieriTBO, maverickhunter1996, Cosmo7Tails and the anonymous reviewer for the lovely reviews, they are greatly appreciated! :D**

* * *

(Cream's POV)

Tails, Aleena, Amy, Knuckles and I were all sitting in the waiting room, crossing our fingers hoping that the nurses would come back with good news. As if on cue, a tall nurse came around the corner, "Are you all here for Sonic the Hedgehog?"

We all nodded our heads slowly, silently hoping Sonic was okay.

I hope he isn't hurt. I couldn't stand knowing someone close to me got hurt, or worse...passed away.

"Well, I have good news and bad news..." she paused, looking at our anxious expressions. She sighed, "Sonic is awake and okay...but, he has less of a chance of gaining his memory back. He can't be trusted with the pills anymore. So what we ask is that if the parent or guardian could keep them away from him and will be responsible for giving him his daily pill."

Aleena wiped away the tears that were staining her cheeks and nodded, "Okay."

The nurse smiled politely and handed the jar of pills to her. I stared at the bottle, eying it closely. She opened it and looked in.

I gasped, it was half empty! He must have took a whole bunch! I swallowed back tears and my throat burned.

"You may visit him now." She confirmed before heading back to work. I stood up fast, quickly followed by the rest and we all speed walked to Sonic's assigned room. I looked back at them, seeing their desperate faces. I grabbed a hold of the door handle and turned it slowly, making it creak before fully opening.

I made eye contact with Sonic, seeing his emotionally scared state and ran into his arms. I loved him like a brother! He could have died! I hugged him tighter and cried into his shoulder as he chuckled.

"I'm okay Cream!" I sniffed and looked into his eyes.

"You scared all of us!" I cried out. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me back into their chest. I knew it was Tails. I still kept eye contact with Sonic, looking into the pain filled eyes that I dreaded to see. In moments, it has gone to peaceful waves of happiness to being thrown in utter confusion.

I don't know why he did it, I don't know why he was in pain. I just didn't understand those things.

I turned and cried into Tails' shoulder. I just couldn't take it...

(Amy's POV)

I stared blankly at him. I can't beloved he would do this! He should know better than to drug himself. I mean, doesn't he know we are all supporting him through this?

I let some tears fall from my eyes, looking down at him. He looks so beaten, so torn.

He finally follows my gaze and looks me in the eyes. My heart flutters when he makes eyes contact with me. He gives me a weak smile and I loose it. I run over to him, crushing him in a tight hug.

I don't want to loose him, he is my everything. I don't know what I would do without him. I almost lost him twice, I don't know what would happen if I almost lost him again. I would snap.

He wrapped his arms back around me, hugging me back.

"I am okay..." he whispered in my ear. A million questions were buzzing through my head.

"You sure?!" I asked, sounding quite desperate. He chuckled.

"I am more than sure." he answered, petting the quills on the back of my head.

I pulled back and smiled at him. He gave me a crooked smirk before his mother crushed him in a huge hug.

I admired their bond. I never had something that close with my mom because she was away, working until late at night.

Just then, a nurse came in, "Sonic, we have finished your tests and you are free to leave anytime."

I smiled brightly and looked back at Sonic who was grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, I'll sign myself out soon."

The nurse smiled and handed his clothes back to him. I left the room along with the others, letting Sonic get ready.

"I hope he didn't effect the chance of him regaining his memory that bad..." Knuckles stated.

"Yeah, I hope so!" Cream cried out, latching onto Tails' arm.

"He will be perfectly fine..." Aleena smiled at us. I always looked up to her. She had so much strength to hold back those feelings even in the darkest times in life. She is able to control herself and not complain or break down crying every three seconds.

A few minutes later, we see Sonic wearing his blue plaid shirt and jeans come out of the room. "Can we get out of here?!"

I laugh at him being impatient, he hasn't changed one bit.

Aleena leads us over to the sign out, where she signs Sonic out of the hospital. We all sigh in relief once we leave the hospital. I hated that place.

I pulled Sonic aside, "Sonic...this might sound a little too 'in your business' kind of thing, but why did you overdose?"

He looked around and saw that everyone had left besides his mom, who was inside the car waiting for us. "I'm not sure..."

"Do you know how much that hurt?" I asked, trying to keep my anger down.

"Excuse me?" he raised his brow at me.

"It hurt seeing you wake up and not know anything about me, or anything that happened between us!" the anger was rising, but I managed to keep cool.

"I don't understand..." he eyed me closely and I snapped.

"It was hard enough then, but then did you really have to drug yourself and worry me more?! It's hard seeing someone you care about forget everything, then go off and hurt themselves!" I ended up yelling. I couldn't help but let out the anger that was boiling inside me.

"Well I'm SORRY! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I try my best to remember things?!" he snapped back.

"Yeah, AND YOU CANT!" I got in his face, screaming the words.

He glared at me, fire blazing in his eyes, "WHY DON'T **YOU** PUT YOURSELF IN **MY** SHOES FOR A DAY! MAYBE YOU CAN SEE HOW MUCH IT **HURTS** TO BE ME! I COME HOME EVERYDAY, SEEING STUFF I DON'T **REMEMBER**! WHAT IF YOU WOKE UP IN A HOSPITAL AND DIDN'T REMEMBER A **DAMN** THING!? HOW WOULD THAT FEEL?! THEN ALL OF THE SUDDEN, I HAVE TO REMEMBER THINGS, BUT IT WON'T COME BACK TO ME. I AM BEING RUSHED ALL THE TIME. I GET THROWN INTO THINGS THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" he paused and tears were trembling in the corners of his eyes. He took in a deep breath before speaking again,

"I want to remember, I want to remember all our inside jokes. All our days of school._ Everything_. But I can't. It's all a blur. I want to love you, I really do, but I don't know how. It's like trying to love someone you don't even know. I know all the love is still there but I just don't know what to do with it now!"

I stood there, stunned. How did he know I loved him?!

"How?" was all I managed to speak.

"I can tell by the pain in your eyes every time we talk about my memory. How you kissed me the other day, and how much passion you put into it. When you tell me about our childhood, there is always that gleam in your eye. That's how I know. I would have to be blind to not see that."

Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at him. I was too stunned for words, so he continued.

"I'm not strong enough for the both of us, what was I supposed to do? Maybe I did love you before, and maybe I do now, but I'm just not there yet." he huffed. "I just feel like it's hopeless...I give up on pretending. **I give up on us**..."

He turned around, starting to walk off. I called out to him one more time, because this might be the last time I will talk to him...

"I can live without you but, with out you i'll be**_ Miserable at Best..._**"

* * *

**As you can teeeeeellll, this book is coming to an end...*sigh* I know. There are only like 2-3 chapters left. I hope you guys liked it, and sorry again for the late update...ugh schoooooooolll! XP**

**Review, please and thank you! :D**


	22. Chapter 22 I'm Losing Hope

**Sorry for the repetitive Amy's POV. I just want to show her pain in her point of view. Sorry if it bothers you.**

**Thanks to sampieriTBO, SoinicBlueBlur, XxXxchilidogluvXxXx, and 4everLucky18 for the marvelous reviews! :D**

* * *

(Amy's POV)

I can't believe, that so much time was spent on my own, just trying to figure it out all alone. I don't show emotion, I just let it go. It's a school day today and I can't process any thoughts. I can't without thinking of...him. How will I live when my hand to hold, is letting go. My crying shoulder, is shrugging me off. It's hopeless.

Oh well, I still hope for the best. I mean, he was special to me, just because he doesn't want anything between us, doesn't mean I instantly loose feelings for him. I don't think I ever will.

As I entered the front doors of the school, I felt the weight on my shoulders become twice as heavy. I shuffled my feet over to my locker and opened it, instantly seeing picture of Sonic and me. I took one straight to the heart, and it's not easy to talk about.

I felt the pain resurfaced and I had to look away, to regain my composure. I threw my books in my locker and threw my bag over my shoulder, moving on. If only it was that easy with relationships. But then again, love has its ways.

I looked down ways, and saw Cream talking with Rouge and Blaze. I forced my lips to curl into a smile, and walked up to them. Once they saw me, their smiles dropped and their eyes filled with concern. I guess I wasn't convincing...

"What happen, pinky?" Rouge asked. I sighed, and closed my eyes tight. I had to explain all this to them. Yeah, I didn't say anything before. I didn't want to talk about it, but now I have no choice.

If I say, "Nothing." I am sure as hell, they wont believe me. Its one of the girls biggest lies.

"Sonic, that's what happened." I stated bluntly. Their eyes widened in realization.

"What did he do?!" Blaze raised her voice. I cowered in fear. She may be friendly at times, but you never EVER want to get her pissed off.

"He might have just stomped on my heart. He said that he gives up on us..." I explained, lowering my head.

"That BASTARD!" Cream stated and we all widened our eyes. She stared back at us with a curious gaze. "What?"

"You just cursed..." Rouge started.

"You never curse..." Blaze finished for her. Cream just smiled at us innocently.

"I was being expressive." she explained. We all shook it off and their gazes fixed back on me. Then Rouges eyes widened as she looked past me.

"Speaking of the devil..." She murmured under breath.

No. Not him, please!

I turned around and saw him heading down the hall in this direction. I cursed under my breath and turned back to them, with pleading eyes.

"He cant see me...what do I do?!" I asked. Cream pulled me to the side, and shoved me into the girls bathroom.

"Come on, stay in there till i tell you when the coast is clear!" Cream shouted from the other side.

I decided to wait by the door, if Sonic decided to talk to them. "HEY GUYS!"

I heard his voice ring through my ears. I listened in close, trying to hear the conversation.

"Hey Sonic." they chorused.

"Have you seen Amy? She hasn't been replying to my calls..." He asked. I felt my heart flutter. He was looking for _me._

"Nope, haven't seen her today. Sorry Sonic, BYE!" Rouge stuttered out fast. I heard footsteps going in the other direction before the door busted open, knocking me in the face. I cringed in pain as I saw Rouge standing there.

"Sorry, Pinky..." she apologized. I smiled sympathetically at her, holding my face in pain.

"Its okay, my face just hurts...that's all." I explained.

"Did you hear?" Cream asked. I nodded slowly, an empty feeling washed over me again. This is my life, I'm going to make the best of it.

"It doesn't mater, I'm over it. I'm moving on." I dusted off my red off the shoulder top and jeans before walking past them.

I shouldn't be sulking all day, it's not worth it. If everything reminds me of him, I will just have deal with it. If he dared to replace me, only then would I break down. But that hasn't happened, so I'm just...peachy.

I followed my regular schedule, a that fake smile I am used to using so well. That is, until it came to Spanish.

I walked into class, my face showing no emotion. Everything was going great, until I had to look up. And it was the biggest mistake of my life.

There was Sonic, making out with a girl.

I noticed the teacher wasn't there, so I did the first thing I thought of.

I ran.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. I don't want this story to end, just yet. :) I love this story, and I never want it to end in my opinion. Haha. Just saying.**


	23. Chapter 23 What's Carved In These Scars

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Thanks to Nickyyy and SonicBlueBlur (I spelled it right this time! :D) for the reviews. **

**But, it did hurt to read that other review...ah whatever, must have been a hater. Ill just shrug it off. :)**

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

I _**want **_to remember! For goodness sake, I want to remember how I fell in **_love _**with her, what it felt like when her lips were on mine, I want to remember all the jokes we had, the laughs we shared. **_Everything!_**

I have remembered some stuff, but it's not enough.

When I walked into Spanish, a girl with purple quills and blue eyes was sitting on my desk, a smile on her face. I walked over to her, smirking with each step I got closer.

"Hey Sonic" she purred, seductively. My eyes widened as she batted her eye lashes and leaned forward.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shakily.

"I heard you broke up with Sally." she explained, winking.

"I did?" I asked, questioningly. I tried to think back, and then my vision suddenly changed, and it showed me at my house;

**_I ran down the stairs, picking up my backpack along the way. I made it down the stairs in mile-seconds and I grabbed a quick breakfast. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making me jump._**

**_I quickly sped to the door and opened it up to find...Amy._**

**_"Hey sonic." she smiled at me and I felt my stomach do flips just looking at her. God, not again!_**

**_"Hey Ames." I said, a little uneasy._**

**_"You ready to go to school? I was wondering if I could walk with you." she asked._**

**_I nodded, "Okay," I looked back at my mom, "Bye mom I am walking with Amy to school!"_**

**_"Bye Sonic! Have a great day at school." she called back._**

**_I walked out of the door frame and closed the door behind me._**

**_"Do we have to walk?!" I pouted. She rolled her eyes at me._**

**_"No we-" that was all I could let her say before scooping her up and taking off at the speed of sound._**

**_"KYAAAH!" she screamed, startled by my actions._**

**_I smirked lightly, enjoying myself. We arrived at the school shortly, thanks to my speed._**

**_"Ow, my head!" she pressed her hand against her head, hoping it will make it feel better._**

**_I tried to ignore the feeling brewing in the pit of my stomach as I stood next to her. I motioned to the school doors, "come on let's go inside."_**

**_We walked up to the doors and I opened up the door for her. She giggled at me, "Being a gentleman now are we Sonikku?"_**

**_"I thought I might change my ways..." I stated, making her laugh more._**

Then the scene changed again and it showed me at Amy's house;

**_"You want anything? Lemonade? Iced tea?" she offered_**

**_I nodded, "I'll take some lemonade, please."_**

**_She excused herself for a minute and I sat up in my chair. I placed my head in my head and thought to myself, I wonder why she would not come, especially when her favorite genre of movie was playing._**

**_She did seem out of it lately, and to add on to it, I haven't seen her in school. Maybe she hasn't been feeling well._**

**_Yeah, that's it! It has to be!_**

**_I was interrupted from my thoughts when she arrived back into the room with two glasses of lemonade. I thanked her as she handed me a tall glass. A spark raced through my veins as our hands touched. I looked in her eyes and saw she was staring straight back at me with the same expression. Shock. It seemed like I was lost in her eyes for a moment before she quickly took her hand away. Did she feel that feeling too?_**

**_Well that was weird._**

The scene changed one last time and it was me at my house, with Amy standing infront of me;

**_"Hey Sonic, I heard about the break up and-" I cut her off by pulling her into my room. I turned towards her and pressed her lips against mine, kissing her passionately. I didn't know why I did that, but something was telling me, it was the right thing to do. It felt so right._**

**_She pulled away and I realized something, "S-Sorry..." I stuttered, taking a step back. "I don't know what came over me...you have a boyfriend and I totally screwed up."_**

**_She took her two fingers and raised my chin to face her, "You know, Drake and me aren't really dating...it was to get you jealous."_**

**_I looked at her questioningly as she smirked. I opened my mouth to speak but I just closed it again, not finding words._**

**_"Sorry...I need to go...Bye." I muttered before running out of the house._**

**_The memory fast forwarded to when I was walking through the city._**

**_ I ran off at top speed back into the city. Suddenly I felt all the emotions whirl back to me. But instead of pushing away, I let them spread. I stopped running and looked at the ground._**

**_I was awakened from my thoughts from the flashing of headlights and a loud horn. I looked over quickly to see a truck coming at me full speed. I gasped as I tried to get away, but for once;_**

**_I wasn't fast enough._**

**_I felt the pain shoot through my veins as I flew in the air and skidded on the road, hitting my head multiple times. I heard a soft scream, but it got muffled as everything was fading away._**

**_I couldn't move and the next thing I knew, everything went black._**

I gasped as my vision became clearer again and I saw the purple girl in front of me. I remembered something.

This was all still confusing! I don't know what that feeling is! I want to know but, I can't!

I did the first thing I could think of as I pressed my lips against hers, trying to push away all the feelings. She slowly started to kiss back. I couldn't help but think, 'This wasn't as good as kissing Amy.'

Oh my god, shut up Sonic!

I kissed her deeper, knowing that this was wrong, but I wanted all my pain to go away.

I caught a glimpse of pink and I panicked. I pulled apart and looked back just to see the back of Amy vanish behind the corner.

I stood there frozen. What did I just do?

"Wow, that was amazing." the girl stated, dreamily.

I took one last look at her, mumbling, "Sorry, bye." before running after Amy. I need to get this straight.

"Amy!" I yelled running after her.

I lost her once, second won't suffice.

(Normal POV)

She ran, away from the school, away from her friends, away from Sonic. She ignored the pleading calls of her name in the distance. She didn't want anyone to help her, go give her pity.

She kept her head up and ran. She ran fast but it wasn't fast enough for Sonic. he caught up to her in an instant. He ran in front of her and held up his hand, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Amy...I'm sorry you had to see that." he started to explain. She cut him off, staring at him with blank eyes.

"It's okay...I just have to deal with the heart aching pain. I just have to know that you don't love me. I'm a mess, but I can't help it. I'm scared that you will never remember. It hurt to think that all you said was just a lie until you left. I thought I could live in your arms, and spend all the time that I have with you. We could've stayed up all night with the stars, confessed all the faith that I had in you. Its too late, I'm sure. It's just another dream wasted on you." Amy paused. But she wasn't finished just yet. She took a step back and whispered;

"I'll be fine, I swear, I'm just broken beyond repair."

Sonic's heart broke in two. He couldn't stand knowing he hurt her that much. He felt the tears stream down his face as he looked at her walk away.

He wasn't going to let her walk away like that.

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Her eyes were full with surprise.

"I**_ do_** remember though." he started seeing the color coming back to her eyes, "I remember how I fell **in love with you**. I remember how your lips felt on mine, I remember _**everything.**_ I **_do_**want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Amy's eyes widened as he leaned in and kissed her lips like it was the last they would ever share. The color fully came back to her eyes and he pulled apart.

"I can fix you..."

* * *

**YAY! Two chapters in one day...I know. I have no life *sigh*. JUST KIDDING! I do have a life. Its just I had more free time today. :3 **

**I hoped you liked it, I hate to keep you guys on such a dramatic and confusing cliff hanger. Haha. There will be more chapters though, so keep reading :D**


	24. Chapter 24 It Comes Down to This

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Drake the Fox and the Story Plot, The rest belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Thanks to The annonymous reviewer, XxXxchilidogluvXxXx, sampieriTBO, 01Sonamy01, and 4everlucky18 for the awesome reviews! :D **

* * *

Chapter 24 ~ It Comes Down to This

(Amy's POV, Earlier)

I nibbled my lower lip, feeling my heart shrink in my chest with a familiar feeling of hurt clinging to it.

I know it was going to happen

Like it always happened.

I know it would happen like it happened with others.

Every time I got emotionally invested with someone, that person slipped out of my hands like coins slipping through my fingers. The world just decided not to let me have them. Every freaking time I dared to care about someone, they had to disappear.

It's what happened with my father. I cared about him and he got into a car crash. He is gone, and nothing is going to change that. It's what happened with my mom, I barely get to see her everyday. She is gone all the time. It's like she isn't in my life anymore.

I was convinced it was going to happen to Sonic, and I have never been more right. He went and told me he gave up on us, then went and kissed a random girl!

What did I do to him?! All I ever did, was love him.

I ran further down the road before a blue blur stopped in front of me, stopping me from going further.

"Amy...I'm sorry you had to see that." he started to explain. I cut him off, staring into his eyes.

"It's okay...I just have to deal with the heart aching pain. I just have to know that you don't love me. I'm a mess, but I can't help it. Im scared that you will never remember. It hurt to think that all you said was just a lie until you left. I thought I could live in your arms, and spend all the time that I have with. stay up all night with the stars, confess all the faith that I had in you. Its too late, I'm sure. It's just another dream wasted on you." I paused before finishing, "I'll be fine, I swear, I'm just broken beyond repair."

Sonic face visually changed and I knew he felt pity for me.

"I do remember though." he started and my heart rate picked up, "I remember how I fell in love with you. I remember how your lips felt on mine, I remember everything. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just be here now, against me."

My eyes widened as he leaned in and kissed me like it was the last kiss we would ever share. The color fully came back to my eyes and he pulled apart.

I looked up at him, hearing his words flow through my ears, "I can fix you."

I felt her heart pound in my ears and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He hugged back, wincing a bit as his torso was still injured. I ceased my tears as I just stood there, enjoying having his arms wrapped around me.

I wish we could stay like this forever...

And that's how it ended, it all came down to one thing. We loved each other. Even love takes time, and I learned that with Sonic. I had to wait for him, to wait for his memory to slowly leak back to him. And it did. Now that he knows his feelings, I can finally go on, live life.

I guess my life won't be as miserable as I thought it would be.

I pulled away and grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers together as we walked down the pathway, completely forgetting about school as the scene faded before us...

_**The rest you have to find out yourself...**_

* * *

**This was the ****_LAST_**** chapter of Miserable at Best...wow. I never wanted this story to end, I love it soooo much. I am going to miss this a ****_LOT_****. More than my other stories, because this one was my most successful.**

**I want to thank you all for the undying support you gave me throughout each update. I love you guys! 3**

******_~PinkblurAmy_**

**_3_**


End file.
